Histoire Ordinaire
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: *Cadeau de Noël* Petite histoire sans prétention ... Juste de la romance, de la tendresse, du suspense aussi ... C'est léger... Quand Duo rencontre Heero, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire... Histoire complète !
1. Chapitre 1 - Histoire d'une nouvelle vie

_**Auteur :**_ Tahiri-chan

 _ **Source : **_Gundam Wing, enfin les personnages parce que je n'ai pas gardé les robots, toussa toussa

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance, parce que je voulais quelque chose de tout mignon...j'ai encore fait un truc un peu torturé sur les bords, mais un chouïa !

 **Par contre, attention au Rating ! C'est bien plus "osé" que ce que j'écris habituellement.**

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Cette partie n'est pas indispensable pour comprendre l'histoire, vous pouvez zapper aisément si mon blabla vous endort ! Je voulais juste vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette histoire alors que je n'ai pas encore terminé "le favori".

A la base, j'avais l'idée d'un one-shot. Souvent, quand j'écris une histoire très longue, mon esprit s'évade et m'invente d'autre chose. Donc j'expie ... en écrivant. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette histoire que j'imaginais très courte. Résultat : elle fait 80 pages Word et je l'ai même découpé en chapitres histoire d'en faciliter la lecture. Je l'ai écrite en une semaine, telle qu'elle me venait. Elle n'est sans doute pas aussi aboutie que certaines, mais je ne me suis pas pris la tête. J'ai voulu vous faire ce petit cadeau de Noël, en espérant bien sûr que l'histoire vous plaise. Je vous livre même tous les chapitres, et elle est terminée !

Enfin, le style d'écriture est différent je pense, et surtout j'ai été bien plus loin que d'habitude. Si les histoires plus "osées" vous dérangent, je m'en excuse mais vous invite à ne pas lire celle-là qui comporte des passages descriptifs. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à cet exercice, difficile. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi mais tant pis. Je vous la livre quand même.

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 1 - Histoire… d'une nouvelle vie**_

\- Il est parfait cet appartement, n'est-ce pas, poussin ?

Ledit poussin frissonna. Sa mère n'allait donc jamais cesser avec ces surnoms ridicules ? Il allait rentrer à la fac – à la FAC. Il avait pris la bonne décision, pour une fois dans sa vie : partir loin. Le plus loin possible de chez lui.

Il hocha tout de même la tête, se rappelant la question de sa mère. En effet, l'appartement – le studio plutôt - était sympa. 20 m2, une petite salle de bain avec douches et toilettes, et une grande pièce meublée avec un canapé-lit et une kitchenette. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Pourvu qu'il soit libre. Li-bre.

\- Nous le prenons ! Pouvons-nous remplir le dossier dès aujourd'hui ? Continua sa mère, en s'adressant au propriétaire.

Le jeune garçon laissa sa mère s'occuper des papiers et regarda par la porte-fenêtre. Il s'imaginait déjà très bien dans un mois, alors qu'il fera sa rentrée vers sa nouvelle liberté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin, il était arrivé. Après 3 heures 30 de train, et 2 changements, il était éreinté. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de meuble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à déménager. Mais il avait dû se trimballer deux valises pleines, l'une de vêtements, l'autre de linge de maison, et autres affaires potentiellement utiles. Bon sang, vivement qu'il ait son permis. Ça sera plus simple. Il tira ses deux valises vers l'ascenseur et croisa alors dans le hall un jeune garçon, peut-être légèrement plus âgé que lui, grand et athlétique, et les cheveux sans taille.

\- Bonjour, salua t'il poliment.

Le garçon le regarda d'un air bizarre, puis hocha simplement la tête en signe de salut. Il disparut ensuite vers la cage d'escalier.

« Il a perdu sa langue ma parole – ça promet ».

L'ascenseur l'emmena rapidement au deuxième étage. Il roula avec plaisir vers son nouveau chez lui, appartement 234.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'odeur de renfermé lui fit froncer le nez. Posant ses valises dans l'entrée, il commença par ouvrir en grand sa baie vitrée et le soleil entra alors à grands renforts de rayons. Conscient qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, il défit rapidement ses valises et se changea, avant de partir à l'assaut de la supérette du quartier. Il retrouva avec plaisir son vélo que ses parents avaient amené lors d'un précédent voyage. Ce serait désormais son mode de transport privilégié, avec le bus en cas d'intempéries. La fac ne se situait qu'à 10 minutes en vélo, les trajets seraient rapides.

Les courses furent vite faites : un jeune homme de 17 ans n'avait besoin que de pizzas et de coca pour vivre. Regardant son panier, il se dit tout de même qu'il allait devoir faire un effort de cuisine s'il ne voulait pas prendre 10 kgs en un temps record. Sinon, sa mère serait capable de le faire revenir à grands renforts de coups de pied aux fesses.

Il frissonna à cette simple idée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Quatre et toi ?

Le jeune garçon regarda la main tendue devant lui et son propriétaire. D'un blond presque blanc, une peau très pâle, mais avec un sourire éclatant, le dénommé Quatre respirait la gentillesse. Il lui répondit alors en serrant la main tendue :

\- Moi, c'est Duo ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

\- Tu es du coin ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai pris un appart pas loin pour mes études.

Il remarqua les yeux brillants de son vis-à-vis :

\- Trop la chance ! Moi je suis resté chez mes parents. En même temps, j'habite dans cette ville alors…

Ils continuèrent à converser au sein de l'amphithéâtre de la fac, avant que le premier cours ne commence.

\- Il y a vraiment une différence entre le lycée et la fac. Tu as vu la tête de l'emploi du temps ? Remarqua Duo.

\- Oui, c'est bien clairsemé. Et encore, nous avons choisi la filière de lettres, nous avons plus de matières que la psycho ou l'histoire… reconnut Quatre. Tu as pris quoi comme modules complémentaires ?

\- Anglais, Allemand, latin et grec pour cette année.

\- Tu n'as pas lésiné.

\- J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu coller dans les trous du programme. Avoua Duo. Et toi ?

\- Moi je suis en double licence. Je suis aussi la licence de droit en parallèle.

\- Ah, tu es maso ?

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas réussi à me décider alors j'ai pris les deux.

La logique était implacable mais Duo persistait à penser que ce garçon aimait se faire mal. Il n'allait pas beaucoup profiter de sa vie étudiante avec ce rythme.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage.

Le rire clair de Quatre s'éleva dans le grand amphi :

\- Merci ! Mais je ne suis pas inquiet ! J'adore étudier.

Le professeur débarqua sur ses entrefaites, rétablissant le silence dans la salle par sa seule présence. Le cours débutait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était encore tôt quand Duo débarqua dans son appartement. Avec un cours le matin et un module l'après-midi, le lundi était très allégé. Il garda une pensée pour Quatre, qui lui continuait son marathon jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, et le voyage de la veille l'avait bien fatigué. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller prendre sa carte de lecteur à la BU alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Lâchant son sac à côté de sa table, il s'étala de tout son long sur son canapé et fit une mini-sieste.

La faim le réveilla trois quart d'heures plus tard. L'heure du goûter était bien là. Malgré ses 17 ans, Duo restait un peu enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de son encas du quatre heures. Sortant le nutella et le pain, il se fit une belle tartine qu'il engloutit en moins de deux. Il se demanda comment occuper le reste de sa journée. Il ne connaissait encore personne, à part Quatre maintenant. Pas de leçons non plus, les professeurs du lycée n'avaient pas menti en disant que la faculté reposait en grande partie sur du travail personnel. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas assez de support pour commencer.

Il prit alors son ordinateur portable, cadeau de ses chers parents pour l'aider dans ses études, se munit d'un carnet et d'un crayon et commença ses recherches.

Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'en venant ici, si loin de sa maison natale, il recherchait avant tout son autonomie. Les hurlements de sa mère à l'annonce de son choix d'orientation résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Fils unique, il avait vécu dans un environnement familial étouffant. Choyé, gâté, même pourri, il avait bien senti que sa mère reportait sur lui ses envies d'enfants impossible. Il était le fils prodige. Finalement, il aurait pu bien plus mal tourner.

Il avait sciemment choisi une fac à bonne distance de sa mère, alors même qu'il aurait pu en prendre une plus près. Mais il avait joué sur la réputation de celle-ci pour faire valoir son choix. Et on ne lui refusait pas grand-chose.

Cependant, il savait que ça ne sera pas simple. Pour vivre décemment, il devait travailler à côté. D'où ses recherches sur Internet, où il passa une petite heure à chercher des jobs étudiants dans la ville.

Une petite annonce retint son attention : après recherche, le bar en question se situait à 15 minutes de là en vélo. Bien situé, en cœur de ville, il recherchait des profils étudiants pour des petits contrats. Duo regarda sa montre. Il était encore temps. C'était un bar et il ferma sûrement plus tard le soir dans cette ville étudiante par excellence. Il prit son blouson et quitta son studio.

Le bar présentait bien. Propre, de taille correcte, il avait une terrasse et une salle intérieure. Il avisait le barman, qui semblait un peu dans son monde et l'interpella :

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Je voudrais rencontrer le responsable, pour la petite annonce.

Le barman le jaugea alors, de haut en bas. Il remarqua tout de suite le profil intéressant du jeune garçon : plutôt beau gosse, des yeux charmeurs, un corps plaisant et bien fait, et un sourire radieux, il avait un style qui pouvait plaire à la clientèle. Il vit aussi une très longue natte châtain qui courait le long de son dos, pour finir derrière ses cuisses. Peu commun. D'un geste, il lui indiqua de le rejoindre dans la petite salle derrière le bas :

\- Kenny, remplace-moi quelques minutes ! Cria t'il vers un de ses serveurs en salle.

\- OK patron !

Duo était content : il avait directement tapé sur le boss du bar. Il lui semblait cependant bien jeune pour tenir un bar comme celui-ci. Mais il haussa les épaules : peu importe au final, s'il pouvait lui proposer un poste. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur une petite table.

\- OK, tu veux bosser. Tu es étudiant ?

\- Oui, en fac de lettres.

\- T'as déjà bossé dans un bar ?

\- Non pas du tout.

Le boss grimaça un peu.

\- Et tu penses que tu pourras t'y faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un autre, et j'apprends vite.

\- Beaucoup ont essayé, peu sont gardés.

\- Il faut bien une première fois à tout.

Le barman hocha la tête : ce jeune garçon avait réponse à tout, et il semblait sûr de lui. Fac de lettres, pourquoi pas. Il savait que ce ne serait pas comme ce gars en première année de médecine qui s'était pointé, pour au final n'avoir comme seul créneau un 10h/12h, et encore pas tous les jours. Lui au moins, il aura de la dispo. Il tenta une autre approche :

\- Tu vois ce gars, là ?

\- Le petit brun ?

\- Oui. Lui, je sais déjà que ce soir je lui dis de ne pas revenir. Il bafouille, ne connaît pas la carte, n'y connait rien en cocktails, et les clients ne consomment qu'une seule fois avec lui. Et je ne parle pas de la qualité du service.

Duo regarda ledit brun. En effet, il le sentait gauche, intimidé, rougissant, et hésitant. Lui-même ne sera pas très content d'être servi par un gars comme ça.

\- ça ne me fait pas changer d'avis.

\- j'peux te proposer un test.

\- OK. Quand vous voulez.

\- Demain soir ?

\- Même ce soir, si vous voulez.

Trowa se leva alors et lui jeta un tablier :

\- Ok, je veux te voir à l'œuvre.

\- Bien patron.

Duo se leva et enfila le tablier. Il commença par jeter un œil à la carte, visionner le plan de la salle et se familiariser avec le fonctionnement du PDA, pour la prise de commande.

Il ne vit pas les 3 heures passer. Quand le barman lui tapa sur l'épaule, il pensait que c'était pour lui dire que ça ne ferait pas l'affaire :

\- OK Duo c'est dans la poche. Je te garde.

L'aisance avec laquelle il allait et venait dans la salle lui avait donné l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Un bon gars, comme on en trouvait rarement.

\- Super ! Merci chef.

\- Donne-moi ton emploi du temps, que je te case tes jours de boulot. Demain soir, tu peux commencer ?

\- Sans problème.

\- OK. Viens à 18h, je te donnerais tes directives… et ton contrat.

\- Ca marche ! Merci boss ! Mais dites-moi juste…

\- Hum ?

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Barton. Trowa Barton.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Histoire d'une rencontre

_**Histoire… d'une rencontre fortuite**_

Cela faisait un mois que Duo se familiarisait avec sa vie étudiante. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que cela lui plaisait ! Il savourait sa liberté chaque jour, et il commençait à se faire des relations : il s'entendait super bien avec Quatre, qui sous ses airs angéliques cachait un caractère bien trempé. Trowa, qu'il tutoyait désormais, était un patron en or. Il faisait pleinement parti de l'équipe, dans laquelle il s'était parfaitement intégré. Son rythme était assez intense, entre ses cours, son travail personnel et le travail, mais il ne se plaignait pas. C'était ça qui lui plaisait. Il se sentait vivant.

Dans l'immeuble où il vivait, c'était un peu différent. Comprenant des appartements de toutes tailles, il côtoyait tous les profils : parents, jeunes couples, étudiants et même personnes âgées. Il revoyait de temps en temps son voisin, toujours aussi muet mais qui consentait à répondre à son bonjour. Très calme, il ne l'entendait jamais à travers la cloison qu'il savait mince. Il avait sûrement des horaires décalés, il le croisait souvent le soir quand il travaillait car ils rentraient tous les deux très tard.

Ce soir, il avait fini sa journée de travail. Il faisait nuit quand il repartit du boulot. Son vélo volait vers son studio où il était tout de même impatient de se coucher. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il était tellement crevé qu'il dormait comme un vrai loir.

C'est seulement quand sa tête heurta le bitume qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La douleur vrilla d'un seul coup, lui coupant le souffle. Il entendit un craquement et sentit que son bras avait râpé violement le trottoir. Il mit du temps à retrouver assez ses esprits pour se redresser. Au vu de l'heure, il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Entrouvrant les yeux, il vit son vélo – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – qui gisait dans un bien piètre état à côté de lui. Il avait dû se faire heurter par une voiture… et celle-ci ne s'était visiblement pas arrêtée.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre debout. Il était dans un sale état : son jean avait souffert de la chute, et son blouson était déchiré au niveau de la manche. Il sentait un liquide chaud et collant couler de son front. Lorsqu'il posa son bras gauche à terre, il ne put retenir un cri et le recroquevilla contre lui par réflexe. Bon sang, il allait bien falloir qu'il rentre. Dans son malheur, tout n'était pas noir : l'immeuble était en vue. Il n'en avait guère pour longtemps. Il marcha alors, clopin-clopant, vers son appartement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il prit l'ascenseur pour se ménager un peu. Le miroir lui renvoya une image effrayante de lui : tout sale, les cheveux emmêlés, il vit la traînée de sang couler le long de sa joue, ainsi que son entaille au front. Il pria pour que sa mère ait pensé à lui laisser une trousse à pharmacie au studio, pour nettoyer tout ça.

Devant sa porte, il chercha ses clés, retenant des soupirs de douleurs. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que la poche avant de son sac à dos s'était déchiré dans sa chute. Et merde. Son portefeuille s'était fait la malle… et sa clé aussi. Il s'adossa contre sa porte désespérément close et se laissa glisser par terre. L'esprit embrouillé, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Bon sang, mais comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Merde, il avait mal partout, et il voulait plus que tout une aspirine contre ce mal de crâne envahissant.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans le couloir. Duo, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi, poussa un gémissement de mécontentement. Ouvrant l'œil, il vit son voisin – celui qui est muet - les yeux écarquillés, le fixer d'un air curieux.

\- Que fais-tu par terre ?

Alléluia, il n'était donc pas muet ! Duo se rendit compte que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour faire connaissance mais bref, il allait faire avec.

\- J'ai décidé de tester le confort du sol.

Bon, le Duo sarcastique était de sortie. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En même temps, à question conne, réponse conne. Il vit cependant le rictus retenu de son voisin. Ca allait, il n'était pas trop coincé visiblement.

\- Hum. Je vois ça. Et sinon ?

\- Tu connais l'histoire du gars qui a perdu sa clé … ?

\- OK. Et pour le reste ?

Il le vit le regarder de haut en bas. Effectivement, il n'était pas beau à voir.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai dû me faire renverser par une bagnole…

\- Tu as dû ? reprit le voisin, souleva un sourcil.

\- Eh t'es drôle, toi ! Par derrière, et dans le noir j'ai vu que dalle ! Et vu ce qu'il reste de mon vélo, j'ai juste fait une déduction. Déjà bien que j'ai réussi à me traîner jusque là… Et je me suis rendu compte que mes clés et mon portefeuille s'étaient fait la malle ! Eh mec, t'aurais pas une aspirine là ? J'ai le train qui passe en boucle dans ma tête, et ça fait pas du bien.

Son voisin s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il semblait le regarder rapidement et répondit :

\- C'est pas une aspirine qu'il te faut, mais un médecin.

\- Pour des bleus ? Non mais et puis quoi encore, protesta Duo.

\- Et ça, c'est un bleu ?

Il appuya franchement sur le poignet que Duo tenait fermement contre lui, le faisant hurler de douleur :

\- Mais ça va pas, SADIQUE !

\- Fracture du poignet pour le sûr, commotion cérébrale, points de suture… Tu dois aller aux urgences. Constata le voisin.

\- Parce que Monsieur est médecin peut-être !? Cria Duo, encore très endolori.

\- Interne seulement.

\- Ah ?

Duo se tut alors. Il avait l'air d'un imbécile maintenant. Et sa tête qui lui jouait des cymbales en sourdine ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Je t'emmène, reprit le voisin.

Voulant protester de nouveau, Duo ne réussit à sortir qu'un chapelet de borborygmes incompréhensibles et se laissa faire.

Son voisin le souleva, tel un poids plume, pour l'aider à le mettre debout. Il ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il sentait que tout son corps lui criait son désaccord le plus total. Duo était incapable de comprendre où il allait. Il se laissa porter, ne pouvant plus protester. Son sauveur, conscient que le jeune garçon devenait de plus en plus un poids mort, tenta de le secouer un peu :

\- Eh. Faut que tu m'aides un peu. Ne t'endors pas.

\- O…oui.

Duo se secoua la tête, mais c'était pire. Désormais il avait juste l'impression que son cerveau s'était retourné à l'envers. Et ça tanguait sévère en face de lui.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Essayes de te retenir. On arrive à la voiture.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- OK.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un caniveau, où Duo put sortir la bile qui le gênait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- On dirait que tu as pris une bonne cuite. Railla le voisin.

\- Ouais… J'ai juste pris un trottoir mais ça doit ressembler. Répondit Duo, sur le même ton.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Duo posa son front contre la vitre, profitant des balancements de la voiture. Il se sentait nauséeux, il avait mal comme si le train lui était passé dessus et en plus il était juste en train de suivre un parfait inconnu qui pouvait très bien être en train de le mener en bateau.

Pourtant, il se retrouva bien face aux urgences, après 10 minutes en voiture. Il se dit avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas encore beaucoup visité le coin. Finalement, il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

Son voisin l'entraîna avec conviction vers les portes coulissantes de l'entrée des urgences. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'attente bondée, pleine de misère et d'odeurs particulières. Duo ne se sentait pas à son aise mais il n'avait guère le choix. Son voisin lui trouva une place puis se présenta à un guichet, d'où une infirmière lui ouvrit :

\- Tiens, Heero ? Tu n'avais pas fini ta journée ?

\- J'ai amené quelqu'un qui a besoin de soins rapidement.

\- Ah bon ? Tu fais des heures sup' ? Fit l'infirmière, le sourire enjôleur. OK, ramène-le en box 3, on va tâcher de s'en occuper.

\- Il doit passer une radio.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser faire, tu sais par où aller ? Conclut la jeune fille.

\- Hn.

Ledit Heero tourna alors les talons et retourna chercher son pitoyable paquet, lequel avait profité de son absence pour piquer du nez sur le blouson malodorant de son voisin de droite. Levant les yeux au ciel, il le secoua légèrement puis lui prit le bras, le guida dans la jungle du service. Duo, totalement stone, se laissa conduire, docile.

Il ne se rendit pas bien compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, si ce n'est qu'il se faisait manipuler dans tous les sens, que ça faisait un mal de chien, que ça sentait le médicament et le vieux, et que son voisin s'appelait Heero.

C'était pas si mal pour un comateux.

Une fois installé dans le box, il commença à revenir un peu à lui :

\- On est où, là ?

\- Toujours aux urgences. Tu vas te faire plâtrer et suturer.

Duo grimaça : ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais s'il le fallait…

\- Ecoute… je… je te remercie, tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Tu me connais pas pourtant mais tu m'as ramassé quand même. C'est vraiment gentil.

\- Hn.

Ah ? Le muet est de retour.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre, tu dois être lessivé de ta journée et je t'en rajoute une couche.

\- Et tu rentres comment après ?

\- ben, je prendrais le bus, j'arriverais bien à …

\- Avec quel argent ?

Ah oui, son portefeuille.

\- Bah à pied sinon.

\- C'est à 30 minutes à pied. Tu ne seras pas capable d'y aller avec ta commotion.

Il n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien, celui-là.

\- Ben j'en sais rien. Ecoute, là j'arrive pas trop à réfléchir.

\- C'est pour ça que je le fais pour toi.

OK. Son voisin était gentil. Mais il était aussi EXTREMEMENT sûr de lui.

\- Bon, je ne discuterais de rien ce soir. Fais comme bon te semble.

Un médecin se présenta au box, commençant par suturer Duo au front, tout en discutant avec Heero, qu'il semblait très bien connaitre. Duo avait vraiment l'impression de servir de démo au jeune interne, qui observait attentivement le médecin faire.

\- Il va falloir que je vous garde en observation cette nuit, constata le médecin.

\- Non… Non, je vais rentrer chez moi. Protesta Duo.

Pas moyen qu'il reste là.

\- Vivez-vous à plusieurs dans votre logement ?

\- Non. Je suis tout seul.

\- Vous avez une légère commotion. Il faut être sûr que celle-ci ne va pas vous poser de problème et qu'elle va se résorber correctement. La surveillance est indispensable pendant les prochaines 24 heures, et principalement cette nuit.

\- Je me sens mieux, docteur, vraiment, tenta Duo.

\- Ils disent tous ça ! Plaisanta le médecin. Mais c'est pour votre bien, si je vous demande de rester ici.

\- Je peux le garder cette nuit, si c'est possible.

Le médecin se tourna vers Heero, un peu étonné :

\- Toi, Heero ?

\- Je commence plus tard demain matin, je pourrais le surveiller cette nuit et je connais les précautions d'usage.

\- En effet, ça peut se faire.

Duo tenta de s'indigner mais ils ne laissèrent même pas parler.

\- OK, il peut sortir dans ce cas-là. Mais au moindre doute, tu le ramènes !

\- Hn.

\- As-tu besoin d'un arrêt de travail ? Questionna le médecin en regardant Duo.

Duo fixa le médecin, trouvant sa question saugrenue, puis percuta alors qu'il travaillait maintenant. Il secoua la tête :

\- Non…non je m'arrangerais avec mon boss.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait quand même continuer à travailler.

\- D'accord. Mais reviens me voir si tu en as besoin.

Duo consentit alors.

\- As-tu ta carte vitale que je puisse faire ton dossier ?

Duo plissa les yeux : de quoi lui parlait-il donc ? … Mmmmm ah oui, ça devait être cette carte verte que sa mère lui avait fait faire. Mais elle était dans son portefeuille, comme le reste de ses papiers.

\- Mon portefeuille a dû rester sur le trottoir, docteur. Je… je n'ai plus rien sur moi.

\- Bon. Je vais te faire une feuille. Par contre, …

\- Je vais faire l'avance des frais.

\- ? Mais Heero… couina Duo, encore plus perdu.

\- Tu as un moyen de paiement peut-être ?

\- …. Non.

\- Tu me rembourseras. Je sais où tu habites.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait acheva de rassurer Duo. Décidément, ce mec était bizarre, mais il se sentait en confiance.

C'était donc plâtré, suturé et bandé que Duo sortit des urgences, accompagné de son voisin. Il n'en revenait de ce que celui-ci avait osé faire, et sans même lui demander. Mais en même temps, il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir éviter cette nuit à l'hôpital, même si celle qui se profilait ne serait sans doute pas meilleure.

\- Hey, Heero. Je n'ai pas de lit à te proposer dans ma piaule. Comment tu veux faire ?

\- Moi, j'en ai un. Et je dois bosser cette nuit. Je viendrais te réveiller toutes les heures.

\- ça va être sympa…

Il avait oublié aussi qu'il avait perdu ses clés. Sa question était bête, il n'aurait même pas pu rentrer chez lui. Il prit une grande bolée d'air en sortant dehors. L'air de l'hôpital était toujours aussi mauvais. L'air froid et vif le fit tousser. Il était très tard, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien dormir mais c'est indispensable.

OK. C'était rassurant. Il regarda pour la première fois son sauveur de plus près. Plus grand que lui de dix bons centimètres, celui-ci était vraiment beau. Un teint mat, une belle gueule, des yeux légèrement bridés, il devait être métis. Ce qui pouvait expliquer aussi cette tignasse brune indisciplinée qui ornait le dessus de sa tête.

Arrivés dans la voiture, Heero demanda :

\- Où s'est passé ton accident ?

\- Sur la 3ème avenue, au niveau de l'arrêt de bus je dirais. C'est un peu flou dans ma tête. Réussit à dire Duo, qui recommençait à partir dans les vapes.

\- OK.

Duo ne calcula même pas le trajet. Il sentait ses nerfs retomber d'un coup et l'épuisement le gagner. Les anti-douleurs qui lui avaient été attribués ne devaient pas arranger non plus. Il sentit la voiture s'arrêter un moment et il appela :

\- Heero ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Restes-là.

Il vit sa silhouette fondre dans la nuit, puis revenir au bout de 5, 10, 15 minutes ? Il ne savait guère.

\- Heero ? Fit la voix endormie de Duo quand il sentit la voiture bouger.

\- C'est bon. Je te ramène.

Duo ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Un engourdissement général l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il s'assoupit.

Rapidement, il sentit Heero le secouer et l'aider à se lever. Il se laissa entièrement faire comme une marionnette. Ils montèrent les deux étages dans l'ascenseur, et ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement. Duo sentit qu'il le guidait vers sa chambre, et dans un sursaut il réussit quand même à ne pas le laisser le déshabiller. Il était très pudique. Il lui prêta un jogging comme pyjama et il rentra avec bonheur dans les draps.

Heero observa son jeune voisin : il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé faire ce soir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin car il veillait farouchement à sa tranquillité. Mais il fallait croire que son futur métier déteignait sur lui. Il ne l'aurait tout de même pas laissé sur le palier, alors qu'il était quand même sérieusement blessé. Et puis, même s'ils étaient voisins, Duo s'était toujours montré respectueux et distant. Il ne faisait pas partie des gens envahissants. C'était un bon point.

Bon, il devait se remettre au travail. En 6ème année de médecine, il commençait son internat cette année. Et cela exigeait encore beaucoup de travail. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, une vraie force pour lui. Il remonta sa montre, pour qu'elle l'alerte toutes les heures, et commença à bûcher.

Xxxxxxxxx

La nuit avait effectivement été terrible. Heero réveilla Duo toutes les heures, avec la précision d'une horloge suisse. Il l'examinait rapidement, le faisait bouger un peu puis le laissait tranquille. Même si ce n'était pas long, c'était juste atroce quand le besoin de sommeil était aussi important.

L'odeur de café qui se diffusait dans l'appartement acheva de réveiller parfaitement le dormeur. Il ouvrit un œil et vit qu'il était l'heure de se lever, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours. Son cerveau, parfaitement réveillé cette fois, se demandait encore comment il allait faire : plus de clé donc plus de fringues et plus d'argent, ça s'annonçait mal. Pour l'heure, il devait se mettre debout et aller saluer son sauveteur d'un soir.

Il crut qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Les anti-douleurs avaient cessé de faire effet. Sa douleur au poignet et à la tête, c'était déjà une chose, mais si tout le corps s'y mettait, c'était autre chose ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été broyé tellement les courbatures étaient présentes. Il tenta de s'étirer doucement pour en réchauffer quelques-unes, puis se redressa au bord du lit.

\- ça y est, tu as fini de faire le clown ?

Duo sursauta : il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer :

\- Mais je ne fais pas… Oh, et puis zut, si tu veux te moquer, je t'en prie !

\- Un café ?

Duo le regarda, surpris puis déclina :

\- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas encore commencé.

Ce fut au tour de Heero d'être surpris. Il le regarda comme s'il lui manquait une case – ce qui était probable vu le choc - puis il comprit :

\- Ca viendra.

\- Pour le moment, je suis tout neuf dans le monde des études ! On verra si je vais loin !

Heero s'avança et commença à l'examiner de nouveau. Duo se laissa faire sans broncher et attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini :

\- Alors, Docteur ? Fit-il d'une voix taquine.

\- Tu te remets bien. Tes pupilles sont normales, je te conseillerais de rester tranquille aujourd'hui, si tu peux.

\- Je n'ai qu'un cours ce matin, ça devrait aller. Et puis il va falloir que je fasse mes démarches pour mes papiers… et mes cl… oh !

Il se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put et reprit son jean, enfin le torchon qui lui avait servi de jean, et fouilla fébrilement ses poches :

\- Yatta !

\- Hn ?

\- J'avais complément oublié que j'avais mis mes clés dans mes poches de pantalon ! Je suis au moins sauvé pour ça…

Ce n'était pas une petite victoire. Duo était soulagé.

\- Il va falloir que je retourne ramasser mon vélo. J'espère qu'il est réparable… soupira t'il.

\- N'y songes même pas. Je l'ai mis dans la benne à côté.

\- ?

\- J'y suis retourné hier soir, sur notre retour. Je voulais voir si ton portefeuille ne se serait pas égaré sur le trottoir. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Fit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien, _guy_. Franchement, je te remercierai jamais assez, t'as été trop cool.

\- Hn.

C'était pas un bavard mais Duo était ravi : son voisin avait vraiment le cœur sur la main.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté, et je vais retourner à ma petite vie. Je pense bien à ma dette, je repasserai dès que je peux, c'est promis.

\- C'est pas à la minute.

\- Je vais laver ton jogging avant de te le rendre quand même. Je te ferais un petit paquet.

\- Hn.

Duo prit alors ses piteuses affaires qui traînaient, son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

\- Merci Heero ! A très vite !

En fermant sa porte, Heero songea que ce garçon était vraiment étrange. D'aucun en aurait profité pour se la couler douce sous couvert de l'accident, mais lui voulait plus que tout aller en cours. Il regarda l'heure, pesa le pour et le contre, puis rouvrit la porte alors que Duo allait rentrer dans son studio :

\- Hey ?

Duo se retourna, une nouvelle fois surpris :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ? Je pars dans 10 mn.

Un grand sourire lui répondit :

\- Ce serait trop cool ! Ok, j'arrive dans 10 minutes !

Une fois dans son studio, Duo se hâta comme il put. Il commença par reprendre un anti-douleur, histoire de tenir le coup puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Une fois sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une tête à faire peur :

\- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir sortir comme ça… se murmura-t-il d'horreur.

Le gros pansement à la tête l'empêcha de se laver les cheveux. Il se contenta de les brosser, pour au moins enlever la saleté. Il se contenta d'une queue haute, qu'il eut mille misères à faire avec son seul bras valide. Un débarbouillage en règle et il retrouva visage humain. Ôtant ses vêtements, il s'habilla comme il put, revêtant un jean avec un tee-shirt quelconque. Il prit son sac, puis sortit dans le couloir. Heero l'attendait déjà :

\- Prêt ?

\- Yes !

Heero le déposa devant la fac, après un trajet silencieux mais néanmoins confortable pour Duo. Il le salua en le remerciant puis se dirigea vers son amphi. Quatre ne put empêcher un cri d'horreur quand il le vit :

\- Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai fait du tambour avec ma tête.

\- Nan mais sérieux ? Tu es affreux !

\- J'ai dû mal croiser une voiture, j'ai rien vu, c'était hier soir.

\- Comment tu es rentré ?

Duo lui raconta toute l'histoire :

\- Tu as eu de la chance que ton voisin t'ait ramassé. Aujourd'hui, les gens sont si égoïstes, constata Quatre.

\- Oui, je le sais. Il va falloir que je le remercie, je sais pas encore comment.

\- Tu lui offres ton corps ?

Duo piqua un fard :

\- Non mais ça va ! Je suis pas un lapin moi !

Sous ses airs angéliques, Quatre était lui un redoutable séducteur. Duo l'avait constaté rapidement lors de leurs premières sorties. Jamais avec le ou la même, Quatre ne cherchait que les aventures d'un soir. Même s'il s'était montré surpris de sa bisexualité, Duo n'en avait que faire. Peu importe, ça ne changeait rien dans leur relation. Et il savait que Quatre lui en avait été reconnaissant, quelque peu échaudé de relations passées qui s'étaient éteintes juste à cause de cela. Quatre le poussait de son côté à faire ses premières expériences, mais Duo pour le moment n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin d'une relation avec quelqu'un, « juste pour voir ». Il était bien comme ça, libre. Et sa virginité à 17 ans, il s'en battait les …

\- Attends, c'est un super cadeau ! Tu es une vraie bombe, et en plus t'es vie…

\- Ouais, bah on va pas en faire un fromage, Quatre. Et c'est quand même pas un prix que je mets à disposition !

Le professeur interrompit alors cette conversation gênante à son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo déambulait parmi les tables avec aisance, si bien qu'aucun client n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait un plâtre au bras gauche.

Depuis deux semaines, Duo avait juste raté une soirée de travail. Trowa, voyant son état, avait refusé de le faire travailler, pour lui laisser un repos. Il avait inversé le planning pour ne pas se retrouver embêté, mais il avait tout fait pour que Duo puisse continuer à travailler quand même. Malgré son accident, celui-ci s'était montré motivé et avait réussi le challenge haut la main. Quelques douleurs lui rappelaient qu'il tirait un peu sur la corde mais il était jeune Il s'en remettrait.

Il avait rendu ses affaires à Heero ainsi que son argent. La procédure pour récupérer ses papiers était en cours, mais cela avait nécessité un peu de temps. Face à l'administration, Duo avait compris que parfois, la liberté se payait cher.

Ce soir, le bar était animé. Une troupe d'étudiants avait débarqué, réquisitionnant toute une partie de la salle. Solveig et Duo furent envoyés aux commandes, pour assurer le service. Le natté eut alors la surprise de voir une tête connue, un peu à l'écart du groupe :

\- Tiens ? Heero ?

\- Hn ?

\- Salut ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé, dis-moi ! Constata Duo, ravi de le revoir.

\- Salut.

\- Oh mais c'est l'occasion ! Fit Duo, en se tapant le front.

\- Hn ?

\- Je voulais absolument trouver un moyen de te remercier ! Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre !

\- Si ça t'amuse.

Heero se frotta les yeux. Décidément, en plus de s'être fait lamentablement embarqué par ses camarades d'étude, il tombait sur le bar de la ville où travaillait Duo. Bon, ç'aurait pu être pire mais il rêvait de sa soirée tranquille, qu'il jeta définitivement aux oubliettes.

\- Hey, boss ? Interpella Duo à l'encontre du barman.

\- Oui, Duo ?

\- Je peux prendre ma pause maintenant ?

\- Kenny vient de finir sa pause donc pas de souci. Un problème ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Tu sais, je t'avais raconté que mon voisin était venu à mon aide quand je me suis ramassé l'autre soir…

\- Hum hum …

\- Eh bien, il est là ! Je lui dois bien un verre.

\- Montre. Fit Trowa, curieux de voir sa tête.

\- A la table, là un peu à l'écart des étudiants. On dirait un ours.

\- Ah ok ! Beh il est plutôt pas mal ton ours. Constata Trowa, dans un petit sourire.

\- Hein ? Ah, peut-être, en tout cas, il est pas bavard ! Tu peux me faire un cocktail s'te'p' ?

\- Ok ! C'est parti pour 2 cocktails

Trowa n'avait pas son pareil pour faire de délicieux cocktails. Lui et Duo n'avaient pas tardé à s'entendre, ils étaient déjà presque comme larrons en foire, mais ce dernier n'oubliait pas que c'était aussi son patron. Un fois les cocktails sur le plateau, Duo s'en empara avec une dextérité à faire pâlir un serveur professionnel, et se dirigea vers son nouvel ami :

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? S'enquit Duo, en arrivant à la table de Heero.

\- Non.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- …

\- Okaaaay, fit Duo, un peu déçu. Bon en même temps je débarque moi, mais tu voulais peut-être pas voir ma tronche et profiter de tes potes…

\- Non. T'inquiètes pas. Y'a juste rien de neuf.

\- On peut dire que t'es pas bavard, toi. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas gênant, on me dit que je parle pour deux. Ca doit être dû au profil enfant unique, je me suis souvent fait des conversations à moi-même…

\- ….

\- Oui, c'est pourri, je sais mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais, c'est-à-dire, moi. Bon, vraiment je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu m'as tiré d'un bien mauvais pas la dernière fois. J'espère pouvoir te rendre la pareille une autre fois.

\- On verra. Tu t'es bien remis ?

Pendant que le serveur l'abreuvait de paroles, Heero observa davantage son vis-à-vis. Sa plaie au front ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir : les points étaient tombés et il restera sans doute une fine trace blanche. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'était pas en super état. Là, habillé ainsi, tenue noire assez près du corps, coiffé élégamment d'une grande queue basse, le parfum délicat et un peu envoûtant, Heero se rendit compte que cela faisait certainement trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventure. Il lui faisait _envie_.

Il se demandait ce que ça ferait de coucher avec lui. De profiter de ce corps appétissant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû parler à voix haute car Duo le regardait, un peu interloqué :

\- euh, t'as dit quoi là ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ? Répondit-il d'un ton sûr pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Ah ? J'ai cru voir tes lèvres bouger et comme la musique est un peu forte, j'ai pas entendu.

\- non, je n'ai rien dit.

Ouf, sauvé. En plus, Duo lui avait déjà dit qu'il était encore mineur. Pas de ça pour lui, il ne voulait pas de problème. C'est vrai qu'avec ses études de médecine, cela ne lui laissait guère de temps pour ses loisirs et ses relations. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il avait du mal à s'attacher. Pourquoi fallait-il que son voisin réveille en lui des envies de ce genre ? Il choisit de chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

\- Heero, c'est la fin de ma pause. J'étais ravi de discuter avec toi ! A la revoyure !

\- OK.

Duo s'éclipsa rapidement et Heero le suivit un moment du regard. Puis, voyant que ses collègues de médecine ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il disparut discrètement pour retourner dans son appartement.

Duo soupira en le regardant partir, presque comme une fuite. Il l'avait certainement importuné. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte que sa présence pouvait être envahissante. En même temps, il ne lui avait pas opposé un refus ferme non plus, et l'avait laissé parler. Il était sympa quand même.

« Quel étrange garçon… »

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Histoire d'une grippe

_**Histoire… d'une grippe.**_

Duo rentra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Tout était noir, il était encore très tard, il était resté de service longtemps et avait carburé beaucoup plus, car Kenny était malade. La grippe sévissait en ce moment dans la ville, et la moitié de l'amphithéâtre des lettres avait déjà été décimée. Par chance, il avait été épargné mais il était de constitution solide. Il n'était pas malade très facilement et ça se vérifiait chaque année.

Avant de rentrer dans la cage d'escalier, il entendit tousser derrière lui et se retourna par réflexe. Il tomba nez à nez avec Heero, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

\- Oh, Heero, salut mec !

\- Hn.

\- Mais dis donc, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le Heero, face à lui, lui adressa un regard fièvreux, accentué par la pâleur de son teint habituellement bronzé.

\- Bon, ben je crois que tu as chopé ce qu'a attrapé la moitié de la ville ! Mais tu es médecin, tu as déjà dû faire ton diagnostic, rigola Duo.

\- Hn.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, j'appelle l'ascenseur.

\- C'est pas la peine… Escaliers. Protesta Heero, d'une voix faible.

\- Ouais ouais, si tu veux te prendre un gadin, y'a pas mieux. Allez, laisse-moi faire.

Duo s'empara d'autorité du bras de Heero, qui ne se rebella pas, et se laissa guider. Arrivé devant son appartement, Duo reprit, sur un ton sérieux :

\- Veux-tu que je te prépare un truc chaud ? J'en ai pas l'air mais je sais cuisiner.

\- Non… je vais aller dormir.

\- OK.

Il le laissa rentrer chez lui, le cœur un peu serré. Il faisait pitié ainsi. Il se promit d'aller le revoir demain matin…

… et se retrouva devant sa porte avec un thermos de soupe avant de partir en cours. Toquant, il entendit au bout d'un certain temps des bruits de pieds qui glissent sur le sol, lentement, très lentement. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Heero, encore plus ébouriffé, et les joues rouges de fièvre.

\- Dé…désolé, je t'ai réveillé. Fit Duo, sincèrement navré. Ecoute, je vais en cours. Je t'ai cuisiné ça, c'est de la soupe de légumes, si tu arrives à avaler quelque chose ça te fera du bien, crois-moi. Et là…

Il lui tendit un papier.

\- C'est mon numéro. Je viendrais pas t'embêter si t'as pas besoin ni envie. Mais surtout hésites pas s'il y a le moindre truc, hein ? Je suis pas là aujourd'hui, j'ai cours toute la journée, mais je peux faire un saut…

\- …

\- Allez, retourne te coucher, à plus tard !

Heero resta un moment debout, un peu ahuri face à la tornade qui l'avait réveillé, le thermos dans une main, et le papier dans l'autre. Reprenant ses esprits, il posa les deux sur sa table et retourna dans son lit. Décidément, il était _bizarre_ ce garçon.

Xxxxxxxxx

Duo avait du mal à se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient indubitablement dirigées vers Heero, et non pas vers le cours. Il se disait que c'était juste de l'inquiétude. Parfois la grippe, mal soignée, ça pouvait être grave. Il jetait souvent un œil sur son portable, mais il restait désespérément muet. Quatre voyait bien que son ami était inattentif, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.

\- Duo, que t'arrives-t-il ? Demanda t'il pendant la pause. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Avec ce qui traîne en ce moment…

\- Rien, rien. T'inquiètes. Mon voisin est malade, ça me préoccupe un peu c'est tout. Expliqua Duo, un peu dans la lune.

Quatre pouffa.

\- Eh bien, t'es accro !

\- Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je m'inquiète juste, c'est normal ! S'écria son ami, choqué.

\- Pour ton _voisin_ ? Nan, Duo. J'ai juste à écouter le ton de ta voix et de regarder ta tête : Ca te travaille, hein ?

\- Tu délires ! C'est juste un prêté pour un rendu ! Il m'a aidé, à moi de le faire à mon tour.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu regardes ton portable toutes les minutes ?

\- Absolument pas ! Tu exagères, sérieux !

\- Tu veux quoi ? Les papillons dans le ventre, les rougeurs sur les joues ? Il t'intéresse, avoue-le ! Continua de le taquiner Quatre.

Duo se tut. Il n'arriverait pas à faire entendre raison à Quatre. Il avait vraiment trop regardé de films, ou bien un peu trop expérimenté la chose. Dans son cas à lui, il s'inquiétait _vraiment_. Lorsque son portable vibra dans sa main, il s'en saisit rapidement, et sourit alors en voyant les deux messages.

* la soupe est bonne*

* Merci*

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Heero ? Fit Quatre, désabusé.

\- Euh, oui. Comment tu as deviné ? Interrogea Duo, réellement surpris.

\- Tu devrais te regarder, ça dégouline, Duo ! Se moqua alors son ami blond.

\- T'es qu'un chacal ! Tu vois le mal partout !

Ils retournèrent dans l'amphi, Quatre continuant de tanner Duo, qui commença à s'enfermer dans un mutisme. M'enfin, il n'y avait rien de mal à s'occuper de son voisin malade ?

… SI ?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

En rentrant le soir, Duo n'avait pas reçu de nouveau message. Mais il trouva son thermos devant sa porte avec un petit mot.

* Merci. C'était très bon. Mais je ne veux pas te contaminer alors je le dépose devant ta porte. Heero.*

Touché par la sollicitude de son ami, il lui envoya un nouveau message pour lui assurer qu'il avait bien récupéré son thermos :

* Thermos bien reçu. Tu en trouveras un autre devant ta porte demain matin. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Duo*

Il se demandait si sa dernière phrase n'était pas un peu trop cul cul la praline, Quatre lui avait retourné le cerveau cet après-midi. Mais il décida de faire confiance à son instinct.

La réponse ne tarda pas, à sa grande surprise :

*T'es pas obligé*

Duo ricana :

* T'as pas aimé ma soupe en vrai ?*

*Si*

*Donc si tu mens, tu vas te retrouver avec un thermos devant ta porte que tu devras finir sous peine de me faire de la peine donc je n'en saurais rien, et dans le cas contraire, la soupe te fera plaisir et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes – dans tous les cas, JE gagne*

* Pour une soupe ?*

Heero, toujours couché, commençait à trouver cela amusant. Il avait déjà remarqué que le natté était un amoureux des mots, et qu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer. Ils étaient aux antipodes à ce sujet. Mais finalement cela l'amusait assez, à son grand étonnement.

* Ok pour le thermos*

Duo ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, et il devait essayer de dormir à cette heure-là. Il l'avait sûrement encore perturbé sans le vouloir. Mais il ne put se défaire de son petit sourire. Heero voulait bien de sa soupe.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Histoire d'un dérapage

_**Histoire … d'un dérapage**_

Après trois jours alités, Heero recommença à sortir un peu puis retourna au travail. Il remercia véritablement son voisin en lui apportant son thermos en main propre. Duo, ravi de ce geste, sachant combien cela lui coûtait, lui qui aimait sa tranquillité, l'avait gardé à manger. Heero apprit au cours de leur conversation alors que Duo était un littéraire, que son rêve était de devenir écrivain, traducteur ou de travailler dans une bibliothèque. Son indécision le fit sourire, cela traduisait bien la certaine immaturité qui transparaissait de son nouvel ami. De son côté, il lui livra un peu de lui, notamment en lui précisant qu'il voulait se spécialiser dans la chirurgie orthopédique. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant de pouvoir reconstruire un corps humain… et il n'y avait pas trop de contact patient, car ils « dormaient » pendant les opérations. Duo rigolait : cela lui ressemblait bien - altruiste mais solitaire.

Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Oh, pas des grosses effusions, parfois au hasard des rencontres sur le palier ou dans le hall d'entrée. Ils s'étaient même retrouvés deux-trois fois à table ensemble, parce que Duo charriait Heero sur son régime mal équilibré, pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois avec des sandwichs. Ils arrivaient à se voir un peu même si leurs temps communs étaient peu nombreux, entre le travail de Duo et les gardes décalés de Heero. Duo savourait d'autant plus ces rencontres rares mais qu'il ressentait comme précieuses Heero, lui, avait la surprise de ne pas fuir son contact, et de même la trouver _agréable_ \- il appréciait sa compagnie, abreuvante mais rafraîchissante. En fait, il se rendait compte avec lui qu'il aimait certes sa solitude, mais que Duo savait bien la respecter, et n'envahissait pas son espace vital quand il ne voulait voir personne. Il le laissait venir quand ça lui plaisait.

Ce soir-là, Duo croisait Heero dans le hall. Ils avaient terminé en même temps visiblement, comme cela arrivait peu. A son air, Duo vit tout de suite que son ami n'allait pas bien.

\- Salut Heero ! Oh, t'en fais une tête ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Aïe, il était en mode "ours". Il allait falloir le dérider un peu.

\- Oh là, _guy_ , on me la fait pas à moi ! Tu as eu une dure journée ?

\- Hn.

\- Ok. Tu veux pas en parler. Pas de problème. Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Reste pas comme ça, tu vas broyer du noir tout seul. Et j'ai des pizzas à manger ce soir si tu veux.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Heero le fixa, indécis. Bon sang, il voulait juste s'enfermer, se mettre sous sa couette et oublier sa soirée de cauchemar. Et le voilà qu'il débarquait, _lui_. Il soupira. Il avait sans doute raison. Il devait se montrer fort, ce serait bientôt son quotidien après tout.

\- OK.

\- Super ! Allez, je vais faire chauffer le petit four. Je t'attends !

Heero déposa ses affaires dans son appart, prit sa douche et enfila une tenue propre. Une fois prêt, il frappa chez son voisin, qui lui ouvrit promptement, en tablier.

\- Vas-y entre, c'est au four ! Je te prépare une petite entrée pour te caler quand même. Assis-toi !

\- Ce n'est pas la p…

\- Si si, y'a rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour se coucher l'esprit apaisé.

Il avait un sixième sens ce mec, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il s'installa, l'esprit de nouveau reparti vagabonder. Il était effroyablement tendu, il se sentait prêt d'exploser. Se triturant les mains, il essaya de calmer et de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la mort et au chagrin des familles endeuillées en direct. Le cas était particulièrement horrible puisqu'il impliquait des enfants. Il n'avait rien pu faire, l'équipe non plus. Il réentendit le cri poignant de la mère survivante quand elle avait appris que sa famille n'existait plus.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et comme un robot se dirigea vers Duo, qui s'affairait au-dessus de son évier. Il l'enlaça et commença à faire courir ses mains sur son torse. Duo se tendit, et lâcha son couteau.

\- hey, … hey, Heero… Tu… tu fais quoi, là ?

Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit sa bouche commencer à lui mordiller le cou. Il se raidit et tenta de se dégager.

\- hey, Heero, Heero, arrête…

Il sentit Heero s'interrompre brusquement, il se retourna et le vit devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant se justifier, mais il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'enfuir du studio dans un bruit de claquement de porte.

\- Mais Heero ! Attends !

Mais la voix de Duo mourut sans que son ami ne l'ait entendu.

Heero verrouilla sa porte. Il refusa de penser un instant de plus. Il prit une douche froide, puis se glissa dans ses draps, encore profondément marqué.

Duo resta un moment hébété. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il avait bien vu que son ami n'allait pas bien, qu'il était tendu comme un fil. Il avait dû passer une mauvaise journée. Mais… mais pourquoi… pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

Xxxxxxxx

\- Il a décompensé.

\- Il a quoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue : Quatre serait sûrement de bon conseil alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, inquiet pour son ami. Certes, il l'avait rejeté mais il voulait surtout comprendre.

\- Tu me dis qu'il a sûrement une mauvaise journée. Le domaine hospitalier, c'est un peu particulier. C'est sa première année d'internat. Il va voir des choses compliquées.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

\- Il y en a qui se jettent sur la nourriture, d'autres vont se ruiner à la salle de sports. Lui, c'est le sexe. Mais ça s'explique. Répondit Quatre d'un air entendu.

\- Ah…ah bon ?

\- Franchement il doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour y penser, et pour le pratiquer ! et ça reste un besoin vital pour l'être humain.

\- Mais enfin, parle pour toi ! Ça ne me manque pas du tout ! Protesta Duo, un peu rouge.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu saches ce que c'est ! Railla Quatre. Après, tu ne t'en passeras plus non plus.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Enfin, retiens une chose importante, Duo !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est gay !

Duo resta coi : il n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Bon sang, Duo, t'es vraiment vierge de tout. C'est pas possible…Il ne t'aurait pas sauté dessus si les garçons ne l'attiraient pas.

\- il doit croire que je l'ai complètement rejeté maintenant.

\- C'est possible.

\- Mais c'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai été surpris.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, fit Quatre un peu narquois.

\- je vais lui demander qu'on se voit.

\- Tu as réfléchi ?

\- A quoi ?

\- ben… il t'a fait des avances quand même.

\- Mais non, il était tendu, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pas fait de différence. Mais je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux pas. Que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Quatre ne répondit pas. Mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Duo tapota son message :

* Heero, il faut qu'on parle quand tu pourras. Duo.*

Il attendit avec une pointe de stress sa réponse, mais il devait travailler, la réponse ne vint pas. Il retourna en cours le cœur un peu lourd.

\- Duo…

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es vraiment atteint, hein ? `

Duo regarda Quatre, prêt à protester mais se tut. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela lui tenait tant à cœur finalement ?

Il sentit son portable vibrer sur sa table. Il l'attrapa d'un geste prompt et vit que c'était lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda le message :

* T'as le temps de déjeuner ?*

Il lui répondit :

* Oui.*

* Parc du CHU – 12H30*

* J'y serais*

Il ressentait un réel soulagement. Il voulait bien le revoir.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le parc, Duo chercha des yeux un petit moment avant de voir que Heero n'était pas encore arrivé. En même temps, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter : autant le prof de lettres était d'une précision chirurgicale quant à l'heure de fin de cours, autant il était évident qu'un médecin n'allait pas dire à son patient en urgence d'attendre un peu qu'il aille déjeuner.

Il avisa un banc, un peu à l'écart et s'assit. Fermant les yeux, il songea à ce qu'il allait lui dire. En fait, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il avait bien compris qu'Heero n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il sentit un courant d'air, signe que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui. Il rouvrit et s'aperçut que c'était bien l'objet de ses pensées :

\- Salut Heero, excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Heero, c'est quoi ce truc encore ?

\- Un sandwich.

\- Enfin, comment tu peux avaler ça tous les jours ? Tu vas finir par être malade ! Un comble pour un médecin !

\- Ils sont très bons.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Franchement, tu voudrais pas que…

Duo s'interrompit. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il avait failli lui proposer de lui préparer ses repas le midi. Duo secoua la tête : c'était pour les couples ça. Pour des amis, c'était bizarre, non ?

\- Hn ? Fit Heero, attendant visiblement la suite.

\- Non, non, rien. Oublie. Ecoute Heero…

\- Je suis désolé. L'interrompit le brun.

\- Hey, mais attends, j'ai encore rien dit ! s'offusqua Duo. Et désolé de quoi, j'ai pas dit que j'étais fâché.

\- Moi si. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- J'ai quand même une petite idée. Ecoute, t'étais vraiment pas dans ton état normal hier soir, je l'ai bien vu et je le comprends. T'as eu envie d'un câlin, qu'on te rassure…. Et j'étais là, c'est tout. T'aurais fait pareil avec n'importe qui. J'ai été surpris, si je t'ai blessé en quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

\- Duo…

\- Nan mais mec, je te jure. Bon, tu m'as vraiment surpris, je m'y attendais pas du tout, alors j'ai pas calculé. Mais je veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Moi ça ne change rien.

\- Duo…

Heero se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Duo ne lui en voulait pas, il avait même réussi à se rendre presque coupable de ce qui s'était passé. La pulsion qu'il avait ressenti avait été sans nulle doute provoquée par sa dure soirée, mais en se levant ce matin, il s'était vraiment senti mal. Comment avait-il pu essayer de faire ça à Duo ? Le texto l'avait soulagé et angoissé. Que voudrait-il lui dire ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Que son orientation sexuelle qu'il avait laissé transparaître le gênait ? Qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre con ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que son ami s'excuse à sa place. Duo avait vraiment un cœur en or.

Duo continuait à discuter, cette fois de tout et de rien. Soulagé, voyant que Heero se comportait comme d'habitude, il savoura alors leur rencontre improbable pour le déjeuner, alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette configuration. Heero hochait la tête, et répondait par monosyllabes, mais ça lui suffisait. De toute façon, c'était sa manière de communiquer. C'était lui. Et il était quand même attentif à ce qu'il lui disait.

Le sandwich terminé, Heero se leva, signe qu'il devait retourner au travail. Duo le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je dois retourner travailler.

\- OK, _guy_. C'était un vrai plaisir. Je suis de minuit ce soir, nous ne nous verrons sûrement pas.

Et alors que le futur médecin se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, il se retourna une dernière fois et lui dit :

\- Duo, tu te trompes…

Duo interrompit son geste, la cuillère en suspension entre son yaourt et sa bouche, et attendait la suite avec appréhension :

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec n'importe qui…

Et il s'en fut. Duo resta un moment interdit, sans comprendre. Puis il reposa sa cuillère, lentement, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ?

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Histoire d'un Anniversaire

_**Histoire … d'un anniversaire**_

\- T'as un ticket, là.

Duo regarda son patron d'un regard noir. Mais pourquoi s'était-il ouvert de tout ça avec Trowa ? Il ressemblait à Quatre, voyant des histoires partout où il n'y en avait pas. Il avait l'air sérieux pourtant.

\- Non, mais Trowa, t'es sérieux ? Il avait juste besoin de tendresse, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours. Et en ce moment, il est aux urgences.

\- Duo, écoute, je te dis à quoi ça me fait penser, votre histoire. On sent bien que tout ce qui le touche t'affecte aussi. Tu as des sentiments pour lui et tu es incapable de le comprendre, parce que tu n'as aucune expérience de la chose, sourit Trowa, un peu attendri.

\- Même si c'était vrai, Trowa, je vais droit au mur. Il vaut mieux pas que j'essayes d'y penser ! Plaisanta Duo.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il a l'air de répondre positivement à ta présence. Même si c'est un « ours » comme tu dis, il y a longtemps qu'il t'aurait fermé la porte si tu le saoulais.

\- Et en quoi ça voudrait dire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? Continua Duo, sans y croire une minute. Tu sais, c'est juste une belle amitié, et je suis content d'avoir pu me trouver un ami comme ça.

\- La frontière entre les deux est parfois mince… Et il est gay, semblerait-il.

\- Quatre aussi, et il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances pour autant ! L'amitié est possible avec les gays, c'est quoi cette analyse à deux balles ?

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel, et souhaita bien du courage à Heero : ça ne serait pas facile.

\- Bon écoute, tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre, soit. Va donc servir la 2, les cocktails sont prêts !

\- OK ! A plus tard.

Duo virevolta toute la soirée autour des tables. Malgré son air désinvolte, tous ces derniers échanges l'avaient remué. Quatre, Trowa, et les paroles mystérieuses de Heero. Il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune attirance physique pour qui que ce soit depuis qu'il est né. Il aimait les contacts, était d'une sociabilité élevée et n'avait jamais manqué d'amis. Alors pourquoi il sentait bien que l'amitié qui le liait à Heero était … différente ? Le simple fait d'avoir imaginé qu'il ne le verrait plus l'avait angoissé. Il se sentait certes redevable car il lui avait sauvé la mise quand il avait eu son accident. Mais il s'était largement rattrapé depuis, non ? Mon Dieu, il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il décida de mettre tout ça de côté et de rester spectateur : après tout, il verra bien où tout cela le mènera…

Xxxxxxxxxx

La fin d'année arrivait à grands pas. La vie avait repris son cours, Duo s'était débarrassé de son plâtre, les relations avec Heero avaient repris leur rythme normal, et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il allait faire : devait-il retourner chez lui pour les fêtes ou profiter de son indépendance pour continuer à vivre ici, loin de sa famille ? Sa mère l'écorcherait vif à son retour s'il restait ici, mais en même temps, il ressentait une telle goulée d'air loin de sa pesante mater.

\- Duo, Joyeux Anniversaire. Ca y est, tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant ! Fit Trowa avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Patron ! S'écria Duo, enchanté qu'il y ait pensé.

C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait rien d'organisé pour son anniversaire. Ses amis d'enfance étaient loin, et c'était une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Les cours s'étaient étalés du matin au soir, et il travaillait au bar ce soir. Il avait été accueilli par l'équipe, qui lui avait fait la surprise de lui offrir un beau tee-shirt d'une marque adorée par Duo. Touché, Duo se rendit compte que c'était ça qu'il aimait : les petites attentions des uns et des autres juste dans l'idée de faire plaisir.

De retour à l'appartement, il était déjà 22h passés. Il vit le rai de lumière sous la porte de son voisin, lui révélant que celui-ci était déjà de retour. Résistant à l'envie de lui dire bonsoir, il rentra chez lui et se doucha. Il enfila une tenue confortable, et se mit devant sa télé. Le sommeil n'avait pas encore frappé à sa porte, alors il décida de lézarder un peu.

Un toc-toc léger attira son attention. Il se demanda bien qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure tardive. Avait-il donc oublié quelque chose ?

En ouvrant la porte, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Heero se tenait devant lui, avec un paquet dans la main.

\- Hee… Heero ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Il est tard !

\- Joyeux anniversaire Duo.

Emu, celui-ci prit doucement le paquet qu'il lui tendait, un peu gauche, et l'ouvrit. Deux éclairs au chocolat se dévoilèrent ainsi devant ses yeux. Il eut alors un large sourire et regarda Heero :

\- Heero, merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup !

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. `

\- Tu veux rire ? Tu y as pensé, et en plus, j'adore les éclairs au chocolat ! Entre, on va les déguster ensemble.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger. S'enquit Heero, en voyant la tenue très décontractée de son ami.

\- Non, mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas sommeil et j'allais m'abrutir devant leurs émissions qui sentent la daube à 3 kilomètres. Alors, autant occuper mon temps de manière plus intelligente ! Manger de bons gâteaux par exemple !

Il fit asseoir Heero sur son clic-clac et allait chercher deux assiettes et des couverts.

\- Coca ?

\- ok.

Il leur servit deux grands verres et arriva avec son plateau sur sa table basse.

\- Tu sais, Heero. C'est la première fois que je ne fête pas vraiment mon anniversaire, enfin que je n'avais rien de prévu. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus beau de toute ma vie !

\- Hn ?

\- Eh bien, par exemple, mes collègues au bar m'ont offert un super tee-shirt. Attends, je vais le chercher.

Il se leva et prit le sac resté devant l'entrée. Il sortit le vêtement et le montra au brun :

\- Regarde ! Il est pas beau ?

\- C'est bien ton style. Consentit à dire Heero.

\- Tu vois. C'est ça qui me touche. J'ai rien dit, rien demandé et ils ont pensé tout seul à me faire plaisir. Et toi, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Heero le regarda, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire :

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Duo se rassit et un ange passa, alors qu'ils entamaient leur gâteau.

\- Il est délicieux. Heero, vraiment, comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est ton anniversaire. S'étonna l'interpellé.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas remercier de la gentille attention ! Allez, dis-moi !

Heero le fixa longuement et finit par reprendre la parole :

\- ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire, ce que je veux.

\- Ah bon ? Y'a pas grand-chose qui pourrait me faire peur. Allez, dit ?

Il vit le petit sourire taquin qui se dessina dans le coin de sa bouche. Il ne le voyait pas souvent celui-là. Qu'allait-il donc lui demander ?

\- Je veux un baiser.

Duo resta interdit, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Heero restait sans bouger, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

\- Un …. Baiser ? Un bisou… ou un baiser ?

Il était un peu perdu.

\- Tu as le droit de refuser, Duo.

Heero savait qu'il jouait gros. Mais cette envie insidieuse qui s'était glissée en lui quasiment dès leur rencontre n'avait cessé de grandir. Aujourd'hui, elle était presque impérieuse et il ne pouvait lui dissimuler plus longtemps, sans risquer un vrai incident entre eux. Cela avait très juste la dernière fois, et il s'était fait peur. Et il ne voulait pas de cela.

\- Je … je …. D'accord. Un baiser.

Duo se surprit en disant cela. Mais quand Heero lui avait confirmé qu'il avait le choix, que le non serait entendu, il s'était senti troublé, comme s'il rejetait cette possibilité. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de dire non. Il sentait ses joues rougir, ses mains devenir moites. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne alors…

Il sentit alors des lèvres douces se poser délicatement sur les siennes. D'abord timide, elles s'enhardirent en appuyant davantage, électrisant tout le corps du natté. Mû d'un réflexe incontrôlé, il enserra de ses mains le corps de son ami, pour se rapprocher de lui, pour profiter de son goût suave, et ne put retenir un gémissement. Troublé par ce son enjôleur, Heero fit jouer sa langue sur la bouche de Duo, lui demandant l'accès. Le jeune garçon avait totalement perdu le contrôle, l'esprit embrumé dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit alors la langue de Heero commencer à jouer avec la sienne. De nouvelles sensations troublantes apparurent alors, lui soufflant un nouveau gémissement.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et enlacés.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Heero était surtout attentif aux réactions du natté. Avait-il aimé ? Allait-il prendre peur ? La réponse ne tarda pas : Duo s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres tentantes, qui l'avaient complètement charmées. Le brun y répondit avec plaisir, couchant alors Duo sur son clic-clac non déplié. Il gagna alors doucement son cou, l'embrassant tendrement dans des endroits qu'il savait sensible. Le corps frissonnant sous lui n'allait certainement pas lui dire le contraire. Leurs deux intimités se frottèrent, presque impudiquement, réchauffant leur corps de manière exponentielle. Alors que Duo semblait perdre pied, le médecin s'arrêta et se redressa. Duo le fixa alors, les yeux brumeux et remplis d'incompréhension :

\- Hee.. Heero ?

\- Nous devrions arrêter là, fit l'interpellé d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Répondit Duo, en se relevant sur le coude.

Il était si bien, les caresses de son ami avaient éveillé en lui des sensations qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

La question attira un petit rire du brun aux yeux cobalt :

\- Duo, tu n'as aucune expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

Croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, Duo rougit et maugréa :

\- C'est vraiment si important ?

\- Ne te méprends pas. Ce que tu possèdes est précieux. Ne le donne pas à n'importe qui.

Heero se sentait un peu bizarre. Il n'avait certes jamais eu l'occasion d'initier qui que ce soit à des plaisirs charnels – ces ex-partenaires étant en général déjà expérimentés – mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème. Cela n'en était d'ailleurs pas un. Mais avec Duo, étrangement, il voulait prendre son temps...si toutefois ils devaient aller plus loin.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon, un peu surpris.

\- Oh que si… mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets.

Heero se montrait si prévenant. C'était surprenant, connaissant le peu de sentimentalisme dont il faisait preuve dans ses relations. Duo se releva et captura sa bouche une nouvelle fois, comme pour le remercier. Il joua avec ses lèvres, en les mordillant doucement, faisant gémir son partenaire.

\- Et… alors… On … fait quoi… maintenant ?

\- Je …. ne peux… rien te promettre… Duo.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, répondit sérieusement le natté, en s'arrêtant.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux.

\- Et si on se laissait tout simplement porter ? On verra bien où ça nous mène.

Heero regarda Duo : il avait compris lors de leurs échanges passés que le natté aimait la stabilité, les choses rangées, les cases dans lesquelles tout devait rentrer. Alors, il était quelque peu étonné de sa proposition. Mais cela lui convenait, il ne pourrait rien lui promettre de plus de toute façon :

\- D'accord.

Il reprit sa bouche, qui lui faisait vraiment envie et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, simplement en profitant de l'instant présent et de la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Heero finit par se relever, longtemps après :

\- Je dois aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Déjà ? S'écria Duo, qui avait pourtant les paupières lourdes

-Duo, il est deux heures du matin. Et demain, on bosse.

\- Ah … ah oui ? J'ai rien vu.

Un petit sourire naquit dans le coin des lèvres du brun ébouriffé. La soirée avait été bonne, et pleine de surprises. Il se demanda bien dans quoi il s'embarquait mais au diable l'inconnu. Ils verraient bien où tout cela allait les mener…

Xxxxxxxxxx

\- Et alors, il embrasse bien ?

\- Quatre, parles plus fort, le dernier rang n'a pas entendu…. Grommela Duo.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore gardé cela pour lui ? Mais bon, son ami n'avait pas son pareil pour détecter ses changements d'humeur, alors…

\- En tout cas, tu me le referas, le coup du « nan, mais c'est un pote »

\- En même temps, c'est le cas, hein ? On ne s'est rien promis…

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes un couple du genre… moderne ? Interrogea Quatre, curieux.

\- T'as quoi en tête ?

\- Ben, chacun peut aller voir ailleurs par exemple ? c'est juste un plan cul quoi !

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Et puis, on n'a pas….

\- Avec toi, c'est sûr qu'il risque d'attendre un moment ! Franchement, je pensais qu'il aurait été droit au but ! Mais faut croire qu'il y a un truc…

Duo se tut. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, lui aussi pensait que ce n'était pas le genre à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se demandait même si en fait, il n'avait pas un peu rêvé tout ça. Il était quoi vraiment pour lui ? Même s'il avait fait le fier en lui proposant son compromis, il se trouva dans une situation tellement inconfortable qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Jouer à l'amoureux transi l'emmènerait droit au mur et en plus, cela ne lui convenait guère. Mais jouer la distance, il ne pourrait s'en contenter longtemps. Ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà… Et ce soir, il était de garde, et lui travaillait. Il ne le verra probablement pas.

Il soupira. Il était médecin, il ne le voyait déjà pas super souvent, donc là ce sera pareil. Pourra t'il se contenter d'un tel rythme ? Pour être honnête, lui aussi travaillait le soir. Il avait aussi des horaires décalés et ils avaient pourtant toujours réussi à s'aménager du temps. En y repensant, Heero se laissait facilement faire quand Duo lui proposait un truc. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change, non ?

Les cours se déroulèrent toute la journée, et Duo n'avait la tête que dans son beau brun. L'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il arriva juste à la conclusion qu'il tenait à lui, un peu plus qu'à ses amis, différemment aussi.

\- Franchement, Duo, tu verrais ta tête.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc, se hérissa l'interpellé, en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Te fâches pas ! On dirait moi quand j'ai eu ma première aventure ! Je me posais bien trop de questions ! Écoute, même si ça ne marche pas, le but c'est de prendre du bon temps ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'en sais rien, Quatre. On est bien aujourd'hui, on s'entend bien, enfin je crois. Et j'ai pas envie que ça change. Et il est tellement secret…

\- C'est ça qui est magique ! Allez, Duo, haut les cœurs ! Ça ne peut être qu'une bonne expérience.

Ils sortirent de l'amphi, et se séparèrent à l'entrée :

\- Je dois aller à la BU rendre un livre, fit Quatre. On se voit demain ? `

\- OK ! A demain, Quatre !

Duo se dirigea alors à pied vers la faculté de médecine. Dans cette ville, tout le domaine universitaire était concentré au même endroit. Et le CHU ne faisait pas exception. Depuis son accident, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Mais il avait récemment récupéré tous ses papiers. Et il avait reçu un courrier du CHU pour finaliser son dossier. Il commençait plus tard ce soir, il en profita pour terminer ce qu'il repoussait depuis un moment.

En s'engageant dans l'allée principal, il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à un camarade d'études, Jerry.

\- Oh… Bonjour Jerry. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Salut Duo ! Quel hasard de se retrouver ici ! Ca tombe bien, je voulais te voir.

\- Et me voilà.

Duo resta sur ses gardes. Quatre l'avait prévenu que ce gars-là était très coureur.

\- En plein milieu de l'allée c'est pas l'idéal, que dirais-tu de se trouver un banc ?

Duo se laissa entraîner sur le côté, dans un coin un peu en retrait de l'allée. Il soupira :

\- Jerry, j'ai du boulot ce soir et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Va droit au but.

\- OK.

Et il l'embrassa.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Histoire d'une mise au poin

_**Histoire…d'une première mise au point**_

Heero prenait sa pause. Il tira sur sa cigarette et regarda la fumée s'envoler vers les nuages, alors que son collègue bavardait tranquillement à côté de lui. Il ne fumait pas beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait stressé. La tête un peu ailleurs, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde aux urgences.

Il surprit la conversation de deux collègues infirmières, qui fumaient à côté de lui :

\- Ben dis-moi, les étudiants, c'est plus ce que c'était.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'ils sont regardés ? Gloussa l'autre.

Curieux, Heero regarda dans leur direction. Et il vit alors un garçon embrasser un autre garçon. La natte qui battait sur les reins d'un des protagonistes était reconnaissable entre mille, il écarquilla les yeux et resta coi. Puis il le vit repousser le garçon, hurlant de rage :

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu te crois où, là ! Dégage !

Duo furieux balança son poing dans la figure de l'étudiant qui avait osé l'embrasser. Heero ne put alors retenir un sourire à ce geste… qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'agresseur riposter violemment de la même manière, mais bien plus fort, envoyant Duo à terre.

\- Hey, je te permets pas de me frapper ! Répliqua Jerry. Ose dire que t'as pas ai…. Ouch !

Duo, un instant sonné par le coup qui lui avait presque déboîté la mâchoire, aperçut, un peu hébété une ombre se dresser devant lui et envoyer un coup de poing à Jerry. Cette fois-ci, le garçon resta sonné.

\- Il t'a demandé de dégager, alors dégages. Et tu ne le touches plus.

La voix était froide, et pleine de colère. Mais Duo la reconnut :

\- Hee.. Heero ?

\- T'es… t'es qui toi ? je vais te défoncer la tête, hurla Jerry, revenu à lui.

\- Son petit ami. Alors je te conseille de disparaître tout de suite.

Jerry regarda le brun furieux qui se tenait devant lui : assez grand, le regard pénétrant et glacé, il sut qu'il ne ferait pas le poids :

\- Bah, il aurait dû le dire tout de suite qu'il était maqué. OK, je me casse !

Duo n'arrivait pas à aligner une parole. Quand Heero lui tendait la main pour le relever, il la saisit sans y penser et se retrouva face à lui.

\- C'était qui, lui ?

\- Hein ? Euh, beh un gars de ma fac… je sais pas trop.

Il grimaça : il avait cogné fort et il sentait sa mâchoire le tirer fortement.

\- Viens par là.

Heero le traîna derrière lui, faisait fi des regards surpris de ses congénères urgentistes, quand ils l'aperçurent en si bonne compagnie. Asseyant Duo sur un banc à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il le laissa en lui disant :

\- Ne bouges pas.

Duo consentit, encore trop surpris pour penser dire quelque chose. Heero revint avec une sorte de boîte à pharmacie, et commença à lui nettoyer la lèvre.

\- Ca va piquer un peu.

Duo fronça les sourcils : en effet, ça brûlait un peu.

\- Hey, Heero, t'inquiètes c'est rien de grave. Ca va se refermer tout seul.

\- Hn.

\- C'est Trowa qui va me péter un boulard : ca fait la deuxième fois que je vais me présenter défiguré au boulot. Il va me tuer.

\- Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans le pétrin aussi.

\- Hey, j'ai pas choisi d'attirer ce gros lourd ! Je m'en serais passé, figure-toi ! Bouda Duo.

\- Que venais-tu faire ?

\- J'avais des papiers à faire.

\- OK, je t'emmène aux admissions.

\- Mais ton boulot ?

\- Je suis en pause.

\- Ah ? OK.

Duo suivit Heero dans le dédale hospitalier, finalement heureux de trouver un guide improvisé. Mais au moment de le laisser, il le retint par la blouse, un peu indécis. Heero se retourna surpris, et vit le regard perdu qu'abordait Duo en ce moment précis :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Heero… je…. Tu … bégaya Duo, rougissant.

\- Hn ?

\- On est … ensemble, en fait ? Tu es… mon petit ami ?

Heero haussa les sourcils puis commença à comprendre :

\- Eh bien, oui. Je me suis trompé ?

\- Nonononononononononon ! Pas du tout… Mais tu sais… j'comprends pas vite… Ce qu'on a dit, tout ça…

Heero, le voyant s'enfoncer dans son désarroi et sa gêne, l'embrassa alors, d'un léger baiser sur la bouche :

\- Tu es mon petit ami. C'est tout. Ne te prends pas la tête.

\- Ah ? OK.

Duo le regarda partir, encore hébété. Décidément, il arrivait à lui mettre rapidement la tête à l'envers.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

\- Je suis content pour toi.

Duo rougit. Décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- Merci Boss. Mais bon, on sait pas trop où on va encore, c'est tout récent.

\- Oh Duo, t'es jeune, tu viens d'avoir 18 ans. Laisse-toi vivre ! En plus c'est le premier, non?

Duo soupira. On finira par le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de multiplier les expériences, s'expliqua Duo.

Trowa le regarda, les yeux rieurs.

\- Tu es déjà prêt pour la petite maison, la barrière blanche et les mioches ? Il va avoir peur, ton Heero.

Duo haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de discuter avec ces séducteurs en puissance.

\- Bon, je vais retourner bosser, ça sera mieux je crois.

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre le rire de son patron : il n'en avait cure. Il avait son histoire à vivre, et puis c'est tout.

Petit à petit, il relâcha la pression, se concentrant sur son travail. Ses pensées vagabondaient en même temps et il comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il voulait vivre et jouir de ce que la vie lui réserverait. Il était heureux d'avoir croisé la route de Heero et il allait en profiter, à chaque instant. Et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à qui que ce soit !

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Histoire d'un Joyeux Noël

_**Histoire… d'un Joyeux Noël**_

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour Noël, Heero ?

\- Hn ? Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit Heero, tout en avalant sa pizza.

\- En même temps, ma question est con. Tu dois bosser j'imagine, déduisit Duo, en réfléchissant.

\- Exact. Pas toi ?

\- Trowa m'a accordé 3 jours à Noël, mais il a besoin de moi sur le nouvel an, ça me va bien. Mais du coup, je me demande si je dois remonter voir ma famille.

\- Tu hésites ?

\- Tu connaîtrais ma mère, tu te poserais pas la question. Soupira Duo. Si je n'y vais pas, je me fais scalper à notre prochaine rencontre.

Heero sourit à cette idée. Et Duo le vit :

\- Hey ! te moques pas !

Ils étaient dans son studio, assis sur le clic-clac. Pour une fois qu'ils ne finissaient pas tard, ni l'un ni l'autre, Duo avait proposé à Heero de manger une pizza ensemble, qui avait accepté.

\- Je penses que tu n'as pas de choix, dans ce cas, résuma le jeune interne.

\- Oui, soupira Duo une nouvelle fois. Et toi ? Tu ne verras pas ta famille du tout ?

\- Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai une…

\- Oh…. Désolé, je … je voulais pas… S'excusa Duo, honteux.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Cela fait partie de mon histoire.

\- Et moi qui t'embête avec mes histoires de famille, ça doit te sembler bien risible du coup.

\- Non. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Je préfère être seul qu'avec des parents qui ne m'aiment pas.

Duo vit que son ami était sincère, et à l'aise avec le sujet. Il continua alors, attiré par sa curiosité :

\- Mais tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés dans ta vie ? Les études de médecine, tout ça… C'est tellement énorme ce que tu as réussi à faire.

\- Pa tant que ça, consentit à expliquer le brun. Quand tu débrouilles bien à l'école, on te donne des bourses. J'ai joué là-dessus pour m'en sortir tout seul. Je ne dois rien à personne.

Duo resta admiratif :

\- Ca te ressemble bien.

Puis il reprit précipitamment, rougissant :

\- Pour ce que je connais de toi.

Heero refit son petit sourire. Décidément, il était amusant. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il trouvait une compagnie aussi plaisante. Posant sa pizza, il posa sa main sur sa joue et prit possession de ses lèvres. Duo se laissa faire, heureux de ce geste tendre. Il se sentit fondre ne nouvelle fois, comme à chaque fois qu'Heero faisait preuve de douceur à son égard. Leur baiser dura, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Heero regarda alors sa montre et fit :

\- Je vais aller me coucher Duo. Demain, je suis de garde à 6h.

\- OK. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un léger bisou aérien sur la bouche, en signe d'au-revoir. Et il se surprit à penser qu'il espérait que ça durerait longtemps comme ça, entre eux.

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Te voilà, chenapan ! Trois mois sans nouvelles, tu exagères, tu as pensé à ta pauvre mère !

Duo posa sa valise, et soupira. Les hostilités commençaient déjà et il était à peine arrivé.

\- Bonjour M'man. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Mme Maxwell descendit d'un ton :

\- Oui… Oui moi aussi mon poussin.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin. C'est seulement quand Duo commença à suffoquer qu'elle consentit à le lâcher.

\- Alors, tout va bien à l'école ? Et tu t'en sors pour la cuisine ? Le ménage est fait ? Et tes cours c'est intéressant ? Et ….

Il laissa sa mère déblatérer ses questions, tout en répondant par monosyllabe. Même s'il savait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, elle avait surtout besoin d'être rassurée. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- J'ai invité Wufei à venir ce soir ! J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir !

A ces mots, Duo sourit franchement : oui, c'est sûr ! Il était ravi de revoir son meilleur pote, même s'il savait qu'il se ferait tanner les oreilles…

… Et ça n'a pas loupé :

\- Eh bien Maxwell, ton portable est tombé dans tes chiottes ? T'a effacé ta liste de contacts par erreur ? Ou tu m'as simplement oublié dans ton paradis loin de nous ?

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit de Duo, dans sa chambre, pendant que sa mère préparait le repas.

\- Oui, oui, Wuffy, je sais, j'ai été un très mauvais pote, je le reconnais, s'excusa Duo, réellement désolé et honteux. Je crois que j'ai complètement coupé, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

\- Heureusement que je te connais bien, j'ai très bien compris ton besoin d'éloignement. Mais franchement, un message ça t'aurait pas tué.

\- Oui je sais, couina Duo.

\- Bon, alors raconte : comment ça se passe chez toi ?

\- C'est une nouvelle vie, Wuffy. J'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, je découvre la fac et ça me plait.

\- Ca se voit : tu as vraiment changé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ton visage est juste mille fois plus lumineux que quand tu es parti. J'ai vraiment cru que tu finirais par te foutre en l'air.

\- J'étais pas si dépressif, tu exagères.

\- Je suis pas sûr.

\- Bah écoute, toujours est-il que je me sens bien mieux. Et… et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Noooooooon ? Toi ? Toi qui étais incapable de voir qu'une fille s'intéressait à toi, à moins qu'elle ne se dépoile devant toi – et encore ? T'as réussi à pécho ? Ah oui, ça t'a VRAIMENT réussi ! Et ta mère est au courant ?

\- NON ! Cria Duo. Et si tu lui dis je t'écorche jusqu'à ce que ta propre mère ne puisse recoller les morceaux.

\- OK, ok. Bon alors, elle s'appelle comment ?

\- II s'appelle Heero.

Un ange passa.

\- Euh… T'as dit quoi là ? Fit Wufei, d'une voix surprise.

\- Ben quoi ? Il s'appelle Heero. T'as perdu l'ouïe quand j'étais parti ?

\- Mais…. Mais t'es gay ?

\- Hein ? Bah non ! Enfin, je sais pas. Mais c'est vraiment important ça ?

Visiblement, pour Wufei, oui.

\- Je n'avais jamais… je pensais… enfin ça explique beaucoup de choses. Fit Wufei, réfléchissant à voix haute

\- Arrête de marmonner et te faire des films ! Je l'aime pas parce que c'est un garçon, mais j'aime sa personnalité, son être, lui quoi. Toi par exemple tu me fais pas envie.

\- Encore heureux ! S'écria son ami. Et Hilde qui se faisait encore des films…

\- Que devient-elle au fait ?

\- Elle s'est exilée loin elle aussi. Elle a pas bien vécu ton déménagement.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle en pince grave pour toi Duo. Et Tu l'as complètement ignoré.

\- Mais je m'éclate bien avec elle. Je l'aime beaucoup, protesta Duo.

\- Ouais, mais pas comme elle le voudrait. T'aurais le droit de clarifier la situation avec elle si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je l'appellerai un de ces jours.

\- Oui. Comme moi. Railla Wufei.

\- Oh arrête un peu !

\- Bon écoute. Je suis vraiment étonné, j'ai pas tout assimilé mais si tu es heureux c'est le principal.

Duo sourit :

\- Merci Wufei. Mais pas un mot à ma mère.

\- Promis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ces trois jours étaient passés très vite. Duo retrouva finalement avec plaisir la table familiale, son environnement familier, moins l'étouffement maternel.

Quand il reposa sa valise dans son studio, il poussa un soupir : le bilan n'était pas si négatif. Il se demanda si Heero était chez lui. Mine de rien, il lui avait manqué ces trois jours. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et ce n'était pas comme s'ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais il ne sentait pas _complet_. Il n'avait pas osé envoyer un message durant son absence, seulement pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé et pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Il en avait eu pourtant grande envie.

Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule. Il était 22H. Il avait pris le train du soir, pour profiter au maximum de ses trois jours, mais cela l'avait fait arriver à une heure tardive. Il n'avait aucune idée du planning de son petit ami mais il décida de tenter quand même. De toute façon, s'il était là, il ne dormait pas, étant un vrai couche-tard. Il commença par prendre sa douche, car il puait le transport en commun. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et son cœur bondit malgré lui. IL était là.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Heero vit Duo sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait, il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de nouvelles mais il savait que c'était de sa faute : Duo restait sur la réserve avec lui.

\- Tu es arrivé.

\- Oui.

Le tirant par le bras, Heero l'embrassa furieusement tandis qu'il referma la porte d'un coup de pied, surprenant Duo qui se laissa faire. Le baiser était vorace, insistant, impérieux. Le natté referma alors ses bras sur celui de son compagnon pour le sentir encore plus près de lui. Son odeur, son corps, son goût lui avaient manqué.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, continuant à s'embrasser mais plus doucement, ayant été contentés. Puis Duo posa sa tête sur le torse de Heero, se laissant caresser les cheveux, en soupirant :

\- On peut dire que tu as le sens de l'accueil. Tu fais ça à tous ceux qui ouvrent ta porte ?

\- Mmmmm … Pourquoi ? Tu serais jaloux ? Questionna Heero, un peu moqueur.

Cela rappela à Duo une question qu'il ne lui avait jamais posé :

\- On n'en a jamais vraiment discuté… Tu vois d'autres personnes à part moi ?

Heero se tut, un peu étonné. Puis il comprit :

\- Même si je ne t'ai rien promis, Duo, je ne suis pas du genre à multiplier les aventures. J'ai déjà du mal à en entretenir une seule…

Duo soupira de nouveau, cette fois de soulagement. Il espérait une réponse de ce genre.

\- Et…. Et c'est moi le seul ?

Heero s'arrêta de lui caresser les cheveux :

-Que t'arrives-t-il ce soir ? Tu poses des questions bizarres.

Duo se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait un peu exagéré. Il ne lui devait rien, alors il devait l'avoir agacé.

\- Non oublie. Excuse-moi.

\- Non c'est trop tard. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il n'y avait pas trace de reproche dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

\- Non, rien. Ca te plaira pas, alors laisse. Tenta d'éluder Duo.

\- Duo, même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, je crois que je commence à saisir comment tu fonctionnes. Et tu as un truc qui te gêne.

Duo pesa le pour et le contre. Il risquait de le braquer, mais en même temps, il était ce qu'il était : il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait tout gardé pour lui, il avait eu juste envie de se jeter d'un pont.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Heero accueillit cette semi-déclaration d'un haussement de sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Duo sentit le corps contre lui se crisper. Il le savait, mais en même temps, il était soulagé. Il lui avait dit. Il ajouta tout de même :

\- Ca change rien à notre « accord », Heero. Je suis bien comme ça, et j'ai accepté de ne pas tout maîtriser.

\- Duo… Je ne peux pas…

\- Et je le sais très bien. Allez, on oublie tout ça. Embrasse-moi.

Heero vit alors les yeux presque violets, si envoûtants, de Duo le regarder, charmeur, enjôleur, si _séducteur_. Il ne put résister à cet appel si tentant, et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Dieu, que c'était bon. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son petit ami, qui frissonnait à ce contact aérien. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait sans ses vêtements. Ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts lui promettait de belles surprises mais il eut soudain très envie de s'en assurer. Il commença par passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de Duo, qui frissonna encore plus sous cette caresse inattendue. Il se cambra alors, cherchant à approfondir ce contact plaisant. Il ne put retenir un gémissement alors que la main commençait à caresser son torse et à titiller des zones sensibles.

\- Ah… Heero.

Ledit Heero continua son exploration, tout en lui léchant le cou qu'il savait sensible. Emoustillé, tous ses sens en exergue, Duo ne se retenait plus et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il entendit à peine la question de Heero qui tirait sur son tee-shirt :

\- je peux ?

Il hocha la tête, ne garantissant pas de pouvoir parler correctement, et se laissa enlever son vêtement qui atterrit rapidement par terre. Heero, positionné au-dessus de lui, prit son temps pour admirer le corps alangui sous lui. Il était imberbe, le torse bien dessiné et encore vierge de toute exploration. Sentant une envie encore plus impérieuse monter en lui, il entreprit de faire grimper le plaisir de son compagnon avec sa langue et ses mains, de manière experte.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Il était en feu, le désir plus que jamais attisé, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti. Il voulait qu'Heero aille encore plus loin. Il pressa son désir contre le sien, lui attirant un premier gémissement et un regard fiévreux. Ils avaient encore leurs pantalons mais ils commençaient à devenir gênants. Heero hésita alors. Devait-il aller plus loin ? Était-il vraiment prêt ?

Duo le sentit et s'empara de ses lèvres, les suçotant de manière suggestive, délicatement. Heero le repoussa alors doucement et le regarda en disant :

\- Duo, tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix, qu'il tentait de contrôler, laissait transparaître le trouble intense qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Si on va plus loin, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter…

\- Continue … s'il te plait…

La voix enrouée par le plaisir, Duo ne réfléchissait plus. Son cerveau avait déconnecté depuis longtemps de la réalité. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il se sentait bien, et qu'il voulait que ça continue.

Il se cambra alors qu'il sentit de nouveau la langue de son ami lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille alors que sa main descendait de plus en plus bas, vers son jean trop serré. Il eut un léger sursaut alors qu'il sentit le bouton de celui-ci sauter entre les doigts de Heero, et il murmura :

\- Hee… Heero ?

\- Fais-moi confiance …

Ces mots le bercèrent, et il se laissa faire, avec toutefois une légère crainte qui apparut. Son pantalon disparut rapidement. Sans doute avait-il été trop téméraire, il avait peur d'un seul coup. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait entièrement confiance en Heero. Ainsi, quand celui-ci caressa doucement son sexe au travers de son boxer, il ne vit que les étoiles. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et vit le jeune médecin tracer un sillon le long de son ventre avec sa langue. Puis il s'arrêta plus bas, le regardant malicieusement. Sa main s'empara de sa longueur tendue puis commença un geste de va et vient. Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier : c'était terriblement bon.

Quand la bouche remplaça la main, seul le coussin à proximité assura la tranquillité des voisins. Les gémissements qui s'en échappaient encouragèrent Heero à continuer. Et quand le natté fut prêt d'exploser, il remplaça de nouveau sa bouche par sa main pour le terminer.

La jouissance qui s'empara du jeune étudiant étant sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avec veuve poignet. Il se cambra, puis se laissa retomber, sans forces sur le canapé. Les yeux clos, il profita au maximum du plaisir qui s'était emparé de lui. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Heero le regardait, d'un regard presque… _tendre_.

\- Etait-ce bon ?

\- C'était… juste incroyable…

Il vit Heero se relever et se remettre debout. Il s'empara alors de son bras et dit :

\- Mais…mais et toi ?

Heero le regarda, un peu gêné :

\- Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

\- Non. Laisse-moi … laisse-moi t'aider.

Duo sentit ses joues flambées après cette demande si osée. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire alors qu'il lui avait procuré un tel plaisir. Et… il en avait envie.

Heero n'hésita pas longtemps, convaincu par l'air sérieux qu'abordait le natté. Il se rallongea à côté de lui, bénissant son canapé assez large pour pouvoir le faire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Guide-moi, murmura Duo, un peu perdu toutefois.

Heero d'une main fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et de l'autre, prit celle de son compagnon, pour la guider vers son désir. Lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de son compagnon se refermer délicatement sur son sexe, il laissa échapper un son qui émoustilla les sens de Duo. Le jeune garçon comprit qu'avec ses mains, il avait un pouvoir sur lui. Il caressa alors la longueur, pendant que Heero recommença à lui grignoter l'oreille, le souffle court. Entamant un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, il sentit son désir repartir. Heero s'en empara alors et c'est de concert qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du paradis.

Ils restèrent étendu un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, sentant chacun le cœur de l'autre battre à tout rompre de cette expérience folle.

Duo n'avait pas imaginé qu'en allant voir Heero ce soir, il irait aussi loin dans sa relation avec le jeune interne. Ravi de lui faire autant d'effets, mais toujours dubitatif sur ses véritables intentions, il soupira.

Heero, qui rêvassait lui aussi, l'entendit et se surprit à froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il envie soudainement de le rassurer en l'entendant soupirer ? Il ne devait pas l'induire en erreur. Il était déjà déconcerté d'avoir perdu à ce point le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsque Duo s'était présenté à sa porte, il avait juste senti son corps se réchauffer à vitesse grand V. Il se rendait déjà bien compte que son attraction pour lui était bien plus grande que ce qu'il acceptait d'admettre et il ne maîtrisait rien.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il lui proposer de partager son lit pour cette nuit, au risque de lui donner des faux espoirs ? Il voyait bien que le jeune natté luttait contre le sommeil, les yeux papillotants. En bougeant, il le vit sursauter et regarder sa montre :

\- Oh… déjà ? Hee… Heero, je suis désolé, j'ai abusé de ton temps. Tu dois certainement te coucher.

Promptement, il se leva, et s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Il eut la pudeur de rougir, ce qui lui attira un léger sourire au coin de son nouvel amant, et s'empara de ses vêtements, se contentant de remettre son jean. Heero le laissa faire, sans une parole.

\- Bonne nuit, Heero et… merci. C'était juste magique.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa tornade nattée disparut alors de son appartement. Heero ressentit alors rapidement le froid s'emparer à nouveau de son corps… et de son âme.

Xxxxxxxxx

Duo vit 11h s'afficher sur son réveil et il s'étira alors. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée comme ça ! L'exercice physique, il n'y avait rien de tel pour épuiser un corps. Repensant à sa soirée, il sentit son visage flamber et il se secoua la tête.

Lui si pudique, il n'en revenait de s'être laisser faire aussi facilement. Et par un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas les sentiments les plus intimes. Il n'en voulait pas à Heero, il ne l'avait forcé en rien, et il ne lui avait même pas demandé d'aller plus loin finalement. Il n'en voulait à personne tout court d'ailleurs car l'expérience lui avait laissé un souvenir agréable et indélébile.

Il se leva tranquillement, et se fit chauffer un bol de lait. Il avait le temps. Trowa ne l'attendait que pour 18h ce soir. Il alluma son portable, qui bipa quasiment instantanément. Quand il reconnut le nom de l'expéditeur, il ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

*Tu veux qu'un déjeune ensemble ? J'ai du temps ce midi. »

Duo se frotta les yeux, une fois. Deux fois. Il lui proposait un rencard ? Quand il vit l'heure à laquelle il lui avait envoyé le message, il grimaça. Peut-être qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'avoir été ignoré comme ça.

*OK. A quelle heure ? Je viens de me lever, désolé*

Contre toute attente, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

*Aurais-tu abusé hier soir ? Bipe-moi quand tu seras dans le parc*

Duo rougit furieusement.

*C'est de ta faute d'abord ! J'y serais sans doute vers veux que je t'amène à manger ?*

Bon, à la réflexion, ça faisait très gonzesse. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le tourner comme ça.

*Si tu as du rab, ok.*

Duo jeta son portable sur le canapé et entreprit alors de fouiller ses placards, pour préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il prendrait le pain en partant. Une fois organisé, il sauta sous la douche, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps. Puis il s'habilla simplement et natta ses cheveux comme à son habitude.

Le sac prêt, il partit alors vers 12H, il serait à l'heure au rendez-vous.

A l'arrêt de bus, il dut patienter, engoncé dans son blouson un peu trop léger pour la saison. Cela lui rappela qu'il avait un vélo à acheter. Il avait attendu d'avoir du cash pour le payer mais il l'avait réuni finalement assez rapidement avec son travail. Il n'avait juste pas pris le temps d'aller au magasin le choisir. Il avait trouvé son programme de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc du CHU, celui-ci était vide. En même temps, en plein mois de décembre, il faisait un froid polaire. Ils allaient se les cailler à manger sur le banc mais tant pis. Il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il envoya un petit message et patienta, le temps que son petit ami se libère. La bise qui soufflait pénétrait petit à petit ses os et il frissonna. Peut-être devrait-il se racheter un manteau aussi.

Il sentit une étoffe douce se poser sur ses épaules, colmatant d'un seul coup les entrées d'air froid. L'odeur lui rappela instantanément celle de Heero et il releva la tête.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à te mettre sur le dos ? Questionna Heero, d'un ton un peu sévère.

\- C'est déjà bien d'avoir quelque chose, non ? Répondit Duo d'un ton malicieux.

Heero soupira :

\- Où veux-tu manger ?

\- Beh… au chaud si c'est possible. Il y a la cafet du resto U pas loin si ça te va.

\- Hn.

Il se leva et entraîna alors Heero à sa suite, s'emparant de sa main sans même y penser. Celui-ci, trop surpris pour la retirer, se laissa faire sans broncher.

Le resto U était quasiment désert, en ces temps de vacances. Duo reconnut quelques camarades mais ils étaient rares. Il choisit un coin retiré, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec son ami.

\- Tiens, ton déjeuner.

Il lui tendit son tupperware, qu'il avait aménagé façon bento, avec plusieurs compartiments. L'air étonné et appréciateur de Heero fut sa récompense :

\- Merci. Tu t'es bien amusé.

\- J'aime bien faire ça. Et je ne vais pas te laisser manger encore des sandwichs !

Heero et Duo commencèrent à manger en silence puis Duo reprit :

\- Tout va bien au boulot ?

\- Hn ? Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu as été… très… entreprenant hier soir, alors je me demandais… si…

\- Non. Aucun rapport. J'avais juste très envie de toi.

La fourchette dévia de sa cible, et manqua d'atterrir par terre. Duo bredouilla :

-Hee… Heero, ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça !

\- Tu me demandes. Je te réponds.

\- Certes.

Respirant un grand coup, il reprit :

\- Bon. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien.

Il continua en changeant de conversation, racontant à Heero son séjour chez lui et ses projets de l'après-midi. Il omit soigneusement de lui dire cependant que son message lui avait fait très plaisir, ne voulant pas de nouveau passer pour l'énamouré de service.

Au moment de se quitter, ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser, laissant Duo encore un peu plus dans l'expectative. Que se passait-il vraiment entre eux ?

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Histoire d'Intolérance

_**Histoire … d'intolérance**_

Le jeune garçon retrouva avec plaisir son cadre de travail. Saluant Trowa, il enfila son tablier et prit les nouvelles :

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Eh bien, c'est plutôt calme. On sent que les étudiants ont profité de la trêve de Noël. Mais ça va reprendre très vite, comme chaque année !

\- Et je suis de retour ! Ton chiffre va exploser ! Allez, j'y go !

Le bar se remplit effectivement doucement dans la soirée. Duo avait du temps entre chaque commande. Il alla servir un groupe d'étudiants quand des mots lui heurtèrent les oreilles :

\- Tiens, regarde, c'est lui, là. Tu sais, je t'en parlais ce midi.

\- Eh beh, ça m'étonne pas du tout. Les PD roulent toujours du cul comme ça. Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas se comporter comme tout le monde ?

\- Non, on les repère à des kilomètres de toute façon. Ca doit être le fait de se faire torpiller par tout et n'importe qui.

Deux rires gras s'élevèrent. Duo se retourna mais fut incapable de savoir d'où venait cette conversation. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de mettre de côté pour le moment. Il prit les commandes et retourna au bar pour les récupérer. Quand il retraça le chemin inverse, il sentit une légère douleur à la fesse : on venait de le pincer.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna franchement et vit deux paires d'yeux goguenards le fixer. Il leur dit :

\- Messieurs, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

Il essaya de rester calme mais il se sentait bouillir intérieurement.

\- Bah alors, poupée, ça t'a pas plu ? Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'a pas fait des choses ! Répondit l'un des garçons, d'un ton mielleux.

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à me toucher. Je travaille ici pour servir, pas pour me faire tripoter.

\- Ah ouais ? bah je pensais que ça te plairait, vu la façon dont tu te laisses peloter en public par ton copain !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Et quand bien même, cela ne vous donne aucune autorisation. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser j'ai du travail.

Duo s'éclipsa, amenant sa commande à bon port. Mais il se sentait mal. Au bar, il demanda à Trowa de prendre sa pause. Il fila très vite dans l'arrière bar et s'assit en soupirant. Il chercha à calmer le rythme de son cœur en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, ces deux bouffons ?

La voix de Trowa le fit sursauter : il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

\- Merde, Trowa, tu m'as fait peur ! T'inquiètes pas, je gère.

\- Pas si bien que ça d'après ce que je vois, et je gère les problèmes dans mon bar.

\- Ils m'ont juste pincé les fesses, c'est rien.

\- Tu te mettrais pas dans cet état si c'était juste ça.

\- Je… je crois qu'ils ont dû me voir avec Heero, ils ont prétendu que ça me plairait vu que je me faisait « peloter en public ». Bon sang, ça devrait pas me toucher comme ça.

\- Ces blaireaux veulent juste te mettre mal à l'aise. Et les paroles sont parfois plus dures que les actes. S'ils t'embêtent à nouveau, viens de voir.

Duo remercia Trowa et resta un moment à réfléchir. Puis il retourna travailler : il ne devait pas laisser les autres le désarçonner ainsi.

La soirée fut horrible. Les mains baladeuses, les insultes déguisées, les gestes obscènes : dès que Duo était dans leur champ de vision, ils se montraient grossiers et vulgaires. Duo essaya de les ignorer mais il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres quand il termina son service. Ils étaient partis depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Duo, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Je vais être content de me coucher. Avoua t'il.

\- Ils ont recommencé ? Je t'avais dit de venir me voir. Gronda Trowa.

\- Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Pas de scandale dans ton bar, ça peut te porter préjudice. Et je peux gérer.

\- En te mettant dans cet état ? Et mon bar n'accueille pas les gens intolérants ! S'ils reviennent, ils repartiront dans l'autre sens. Nous en reparlerons demain. En attendant, va te coucher.

Duo rangea ses affaires dans son vestiaire puis reprit son blouson. L'arrêt de bus était à deux pas. Il n'avait pas voulu tester son vélo neuf, surtout que les routes étaient glissantes le soir. Il était minuit passé, le prochain sera là dans un petit quart d'heure. Il mit ses oreillettes pour se détendre et attendit les yeux fermés. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il bascula à l'arrière du banc. Quand il entendit les rires – leurs rires – il comprit. Ils l'avaient attendu.

Il se releva précipitamment et les fixa d'un œil méchant :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Alors, la tapette, elle va se faire sauter ? Tu nous emmènes ? On dirait bien deux mots à ton copain aussi !

\- De quoi je me mêle ! Vous avez que ça à foutre de faire chier les gens ! Dégagez, vous êtes juste dégueulasses !

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il a de la voix, le freluquet. Alors, Tyrell, on lui montre ce qu'on fait à des gens de son espèce ?

Duo les vit, inquiet, se diriger vers lui. Il choisit de ne pas attendre ce qu'ils voulaient lui montrer… et il prit la fuite.

Il entendit les insultes et les voix en colère lui crier de nouvelles insanités. Mais il était très bon en sport à l'école. Et la course était son point fort. Malgré la fatigue, la peur lui avait fait pousser des ailes. Il les sema rapidement.

Il réussit à récupérer un bus au passage qui le ramena devant son immeuble. Bouleversé, il grimpa les étages sans pouvoir calmer la furie de son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement à son encontre. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ? Aimer un garçon, était-ce donc si mauvais ? Pourquoi l'amour aurait-il forcément un cadre ? Il rentra dans son appart, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Un bruit de message le fit de nouveau sursauter. Décidément, il allait mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ce soir.

*Tu es rentré ?*

Clair, net et précis.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute été moins délicat que d'habitude. La porte avait claqué, et il était presque une heure du matin. Il allait se faire allumer par les voisins demain.

*Désolé, j'ai fait trop de bruit*

*Tu veux venir ?*

La question le surprit. Il devrait déjà être couché ! Mais il ne put résister. Rester seul n'avait aucun attrait pour lui ce soir.

Il ressortit alors directement, sans enlever son manteau, et toqua cette fois doucement à la porte de son voisin.

Heero lui ouvrit, comme s'il était derrière la porte. Duo se précipita dans ses bras, faisant fi de ses éventuelles futures remontrances à ce sujet. Mais là, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui.

\- Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas. Je pense que tout l'immeuble t'a entendu arriver. Chuchota Heero, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Duo grommela des excuses mais ne réduit pas son étreinte.

\- C'est ton boulot ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- faut que je devines ?

\- N…Non, t'inquiètes, ça va passer.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et tu trembles en plus. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Heero…

Duo se retira de ses bras et le regarda longuement :

\- Pourquoi je devrais me justifier d'être avec un garçon ? En quoi ça regarde les autres ? Ne peut-on décider pour nous sans avoir à supporter les avis des autres ?

Heero fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu as eu des remarques ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment des gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam peuvent se permettre un tel jugement et une telle hauteur. Ca me dépasse… Continua le natté, sans s'interrompre. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Duo, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Viens, assis-toi.

La voix d'Heero l'apaisait mine de rien. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque baisser d'un cran. Il réussit à lui raconter sa pénible soirée.

\- La seule réaction à avoir avec ces gens-là, c'est l'ignorance. Conseilla Heero, après avoir assimilé ce que Duo lui racontait.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était aussi fébrile.

\- Je ne pouvais leur laisser me toucher comme s'ils avaient le droit, Heero. Protesta Duo.

\- Je ne te parles pas de ça. Mais ils ont réussi à voir que cela te perturbait. Ils ont joué avec toi.

\- Et de quel droit ont-ils jugé qu'ils pouvaient m'agresser ?

\- Ne me gueule pas dessus. Je ne cautionne pas cette attitude. Mais je n'y fais plus attention.

Duo le regarda :

\- Tu as déjà vu ce genre de gars ?

\- A la fac, principalement, oui.

\- Mais… je croyais… Enfin, tu es déjà resté…longtemps avec quelqu'un ?

Heero comprit la question sous-jacente :

\- Non. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de voir pour _savoir_. Tout se sait. Il faut assumer ce que l'on est, Duo. C'est bien plus simple après.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi devrais-je _assumer_ ce que je suis ? Pourquoi devrais-je _assumer l_ e fait d'être avec toi? Je n'ai pas à assumer, il n'y a rien à assumer ! C'est ainsi et c'est tout !

\- L'être humain aime quand tout répond à une norme établie. Ce qui en sort leur fait peur.

\- Je n'ai que faire des normes. Pourquoi seule une fille aurait le droit d'avoir les cheveux longs ? Ca aussi j'y aie eu droit. Mais je les ai tous ignoré. Et on me fout la paix.

\- C'est le même genre de chose à faire quand on est gay.

\- Je ne suis pas _gay_. Je suis Duo. Et actuellement, je suis avec un homme. Parce que je l'ai choisi, et que je suis bien, c'est tout.

\- Alors, tout va bien.

\- Et toi ? Tu te définis comme gay ?

Duo était curieux. Aucun jugement dans sa voix : juste savoir où Heero se situait par rapport à ça :

\- Sans doute. Répondit Heero, en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles si c'est que tu veux savoir.

L'attirance… Duo avait déjà réfléchi à cela. Quand il regardait les filles, aucune ne l'émoustillait. Quand il regardait les garçons, aucun non plus…sauf Heero. Seulement Heero. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait plus d'une histoire de _personne_ qu'une histoire de _sexe_.

\- Sans doute parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré celle qui pourrait te convenir. En même temps…

\- Hn ?

\- Tu es si difficile…

Le micro-sourire qui revenait sur le visage du jeune étudiant rassura Heero. Duo allait mieux.

\- Il serait sans doute temps d'aller dormir.

\- Heero, merci. J'avais…vraiment besoin de parler… Et ils m'ont fichu la frousse, avoua Duo, un peu honteux.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Restes dormir ici si tu veux.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas :

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Je ne te toucherais pas, Duo.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Le natté se tut. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Que de changements en si peu de temps. Depuis qu'il était revenu de ses trois jours d'absence, il avait l'impression d'un vrai tsunami du côté de son couple. Et il espérait qu'Heero s'en rendait compte.

\- A quelle heure tu te lèves ? Parce que je peux faire la grasse mat' moi demain alors… je veux pas me lever aux aurores ! Se méfia Duo.

\- Je ne travailles pas demain.

Duo le fixa, surpris.

\- Je ne travailles pas tous les jours non plus. Précisa Heero, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu zappé. Personne ne travaillait 7 jours sur 7. Et comme c'était ses premières vacances, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Quel imbécile.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord, je veux bien. Laisse-moi aller chercher un pyjama.

Pendant que Duo allait chercher ses affaires, Heero prépara le lit. Il avait très bien compris ce que Duo avait voulu dire. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui avouer. Pour être franc avec lui-même, il obéissait à d'obscures pulsions qui lui troublaient l'esprit. Il avait _envie_ que Duo reste avec lui. Il bouillait de sa mésaventure de ce soir et ne rêvait que de fracasser la tête de ces deux malotrus. Et par-dessus tout : depuis quand était-il capable de savoir que Duo n'allait pas bien juste parce qu'il avait _claqué sa porte_ ?

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Histoire d'un rendez-vous

_**Histoire … d'un rendez-vous**_

Quand Duo ouvrit un œil, le soleil tentait désespérément de se frayer un chemin au travers des lattes du volet. Un rai de lumière lui chatouillait le visage, accélérant son réveil. Il ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose. Le lit était confortable, bien plus que son clic-clac de dix ans d'âge. Même l'odeur était différente. Puis le déclic se fit : il avait dormi avec Heero cette nuit.

Il étendit son bras, recherchant une autre source de chaleur. Mais le lit était froid à ses côtés. Petit dormeur, il était certainement levé depuis un moment déjà. Le jeune garçon s'étira puis se leva, la tête un peu enfarinée. Il se dirigea un peu au radar au cliquetis d'un clavier. La bête de travail était déjà en action, visiblement.

\- 'lut.

Heero arrêta de taper, puis regarda par-dessus ces lunettes. Duo était debout au milieu de son salon, quelques cheveux sortis de sa natte, les yeux encore endormis. Il était … _mignon_.

\- Salut. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir ! Ton lit est vraiment confortable. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 11H ?

\- Whoua ! Déjà ! Purée, deux fois en deux jours, tu m'étonnes que je me sens plus en forme !

\- Café ?

\- Toujours pas. Merci. Je vais aller prendre mon petit déj. T'inquiètes. Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

\- J'ai des courses à faire, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Duo dût ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. Mais il ne dit mot, pour ne pas risquer de freiner les élans de Heero. Il se sentit secrètement heureux de sa demande, et tenta le coup :

\- Ca me dirait bien, oui ! Je n'avais rien de prévu. Et j'ai oublié deux-trois trucs hier.

\- Laisse-moi terminer mon travail et je serais prêt d'ici 20 minutes.

\- OK ! Je file sous la douche !

Tout à son allégresse, il en avait oublié de petit-déjeuner. C'est dans le magasin que son ventre gargouilla, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de son compagnon.

\- Hey, c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé manger. S'excusa Duo.

\- Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé non plus.

\- Je voulais pas te faire attendre. T'as pas l'air super patient. Répondit le natté, en boudant.

Heero haussa les yeux au ciel. Il lui prêtait des défauts qu'il n'avait pas. Mais il ne répliqua pas.

\- Bon, tu as fini tes achats ?

\- Heu, oui.

\- On va à la caisse.

Au sortir du magasin, Heero traîna le jeune étudiant vers le magasin d'à-côté. Duo se laissa faire, intrigué.

\- Tu as besoin de vêtements ?

\- Moi, non. Toi oui. Essaye ce manteau.

\- Mais … Heero.

Il n'osait pas lui dire que le vélo lui avait déjà coûté assez cher. Pour ce mois-ci, il ne pourrait guère se permettre plus.

\- Tu vas attraper la crève si tu te ballades tout l'hiver comme ça. Et le soir, tu rentres tard.

Sa sollicitude le toucha, mais ça n'arrangeait pas son porte-monnaie.

\- Heero, vraiment ça me touche que tu t'en tracasse, je devrais même sauter de joie, mais là, j'ai … j'ai plus de sous. Lâcha t'il alors, honteux.

Heero le fixa, un instant immobile.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser payer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Eh, oh on n'est pas dans pretty Woman là !

Heero le regarda, sans comprendre :

\- Oh laisse, une référence d'un autre temps. Mais je refuse que tu me payes quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais mais… Heero, on est à peine ensemble, on sait pas ce qu'on veut, si tu commences à me faire des cadeaux, je vais … Enfin, c'est pas possible, voilà.

\- Sinon j'en prends un au hasard.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Oui.

\- Heero.

\- Hn ?

\- Bordel, tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Rien. Essaye, c'est tout.

Duo se laissa alors enfiler un manteau, sans trop comprendre. Regardant dans le miroir, Heero lui dit :

\- Il te va bien celui-là.

\- Euuuuh oui… C'est vrai.

\- OK. On le prend.

Dans le brouillard, Duo vit à peine Heero prendre le manteau, le livrer à la caisse et le régler. Une fois sorti, il enleva l'étiquette et lui tendit directement :

\- Allez mets-le.

\- O…Ok.

\- Maintenant, on va manger.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking, le jeune étudiant se sentit tirer par l'arrière.

\- Non. Pas par là. Par là.

\- Mais c'est le centre-ville. La voiture est de ce côté.

\- Mais les restos de l'autre.

\- Heero.

\- Je suis mes envies aujourd'hui. Si tu ne veux pas venir, dis-le moi franchement. Dit Heero, qui comprenait son blocage.

\- Non, non. Ça… ça me fait plaisir. Avoua t'il, en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa rougeur naissante.

\- Alors, profitons-en.

Ce « profitons-en » laissa à Duo un goût amer, comme si c'était un signe qu'un jour prochain, tout cela s'arrêterait. Mais Heero avait été clair. Rien de sûr, pas de promesse. Alors, il choisir de sourire : il avait raison, profitons-en, tant que cela était si bon…

\- Où veux-tu déjeuner, Heero ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dégusté une bonne galette. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une crêperie par là.

\- Juste dans cette rue.

\- Tu connais ?

\- ça fait six ans que je vis ici.

\- Mmmmm, ça n'empêche que tu faisais un peu ermite quand même dans ton genre.

\- J'aime manger.

\- Ah ? Ben j'aurais appris quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Tes sandwichs ne me faisaient pas cet effet !

\- Il faut parfois se méfier de ce qu'on voit. Répondit Heero d'un ton sérieux.

Tout en discutant, Duo et Heero profitèrent d'une table au restaurant. Le temps fila vite, et ils rentrèrent repus. Ils restaient encore du temps avant que Duo n'aille travailler, ainsi ils n'étaient pas pressés. Au moment de se séparer sur le pas de la porte, Duo regarda Heero et ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Etonné de ce mutisme soudain, Heero patienta, voyant bien qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il le vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche, ses joues se colorer, lui attirant un nouveau petit sourire en coin. Quoi qu'il voulait dire, il en était gêné.

Duo ne sut pas comment formuler sa demande. Il ne voulait pas paraître grossier, mais depuis tout à l'heure, il n'en pouvait plus. Il rongeait son frein, alors il choisit plutôt de passer à l'acte, même si c'était dans le couloir. Il l'enlaça doucement, laissant à Heero l'opportunité de le repousser s'il le souhaitait, mais celui-ci se laissa faire. Puis il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser aérien, avant de descendre plus bas, dans le cou, faisant frissonner son ami.

\- Heero… réussit-il à murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Hn ?

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Ces simples mots eurent un effet monstre sur Heero, qui prit alors possession de cette bouche affreusement tentante de manière bien plus appuyée. Tout en introduisant sa clé dans la serrure, il continua à l'embrasser, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Celui-ci dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas gémir en plein milieu de l'immeuble.

Claquant la porte, Heero poussa Duo contre le mur et entreprit de faire grimper sa température corporelle déjà bien haute.

\- Du…o.

\- Hummm…

\- Tu te rends compte…. De l'effet que… ça me fait.

\- Hummm … je crois… oui.

Il sentait très bien la bosse au travers son pantalon qui pulsait contre sa cuisse.

\- Tu ….as bien compris… ce que ça implique ?

Son souffle était court. Sa voix rauque était terriblement sensuelle aux oreilles de son petit ami, qui ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui. Il ne put qu'acquiescer sans pouvoir parler.

Heero, sûr de ce que voulait vraiment Duo et rassuré de ne pas lui forcer la main, continua mais plus doucement, prenant son temps. Il souleva les cuisses de Duo, le forçant à l'entourer de ses jambes. Il l'emmena directement alors sur son lit, le déposant délicatement dessus, comme une chose fragile et précieuse. Il vit Duo le regarder – _amoureusement_ ? – le teint rougi, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant sans aucun doute la suite.

Même si son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, celui-ci ne voulait même pas revenir en arrière. Il enserra de nouveau les hanches de son futur amant, le renversant sur lui pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse comme par magie. Il avait tant envie. Cette journée, si déroutante et si plaisante, avec ces goûts d'imprévus, lui avait laissé une sensation de grande plénitude. Il était sûr qu'il voulait que ce soit lui le premier. Et à rester à ses côtés, à entendre le son de sa voix, à frôler sa main, à le regarder, il avait senti monter sa température corporelle toute la journée.

Pour appuyer son consentement, il enlaça fermement son futur amant et entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans ses vêtements, alors qu'Heero, si. Voulant rétablir l'équilibre entre eux deux, il déboutonna aussi sensuellement que possible le vêtement, faisant frissonner sous ses doigts la peau tendre de son compagnon. Heero le laissa faire, se laissant porter par ses gestes maladroits et quelque peu attendrissant. Il vit le regard admiratif de Duo sur son torse parfaitement dessiné et entretenu, signe qu'il faisait attention à lui. Les mains caressèrent la peau, attirant un gémissement.

Heero reprit les commandes, déshabillant Duo, prenant son temps : son tee-shirt, puis son pantalon, enfin le boxer… Tous échouèrent en bas du lit, le laissant nu et désirable face à lui. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, prenant leur temps, découvrant leur corps. Duo finit de déshabiller Heero, pour que le rempart de tissu ne soit plus que souvenir. Le peau à peau était électrisant, leurs désirs se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, les faisant presque crier.

Heero vit les yeux améthystes qui le regardaient, un peu troubles, mais aussi un peu craintifs. Il fit remonter sa bouche du cou vers son lobe d'oreille, en le mordillant :

\- Ne crains rien…

Duo hocha la tête. Non, il ne craignait rien. Il avait juste un peu peur d'avoir mal, il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer. Mais bientôt, son esprit s'embrouilla, laissant la place à un bien-être foudroyant alors qu'il sentait la langue de Heero jouer avec son désir. Il ne put contenir ses gémissements de plaisir, augmentant les sensations de son amant.

Heero entreprit alors de le préparer soigneusement. Il voulait lui laisser un souvenir inoubliable de cette première fois. Lui présentant ses doigts, Duo les lécha, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Quand il sentit un premier doigt s'introduire en lui, il se crispa. Heero avait prévu cela, et il lui laissa le temps de se familiariser avec cette nouvelle sensation, inconfortable pour commencer. Il prit son temps, le laissant lui indiquer quand il était prêt pour continuer. Duo lui en était reconnaissant. Heero était doux et prévenant, ne cherchant pas à brûler les étapes.

\- Duo…. Est-ce que je peux…

\- O…Oui….viens… doucement.

Les doigts laissèrent la place à son sexe. Duo sentit une grande brûlure, laissant échapper des larmes au moment où ils s'unirent enfin. Heero ne bougeait plus, continuant d'un autre côté à émoustiller les sens de son amant, pour lui faire oublier la douleur au plus vite. Quand enfin il le sentit prêt, il commença ses va-et-vient, faisant hurler son petit ami, qui ne savait plus où il était, qui il était, tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense et magique.

Heero s'empara de son désir de nouveau dressé pour appliquer les mêmes mouvements, aidant Duo à atteindre la jouissance. Ils jouirent de concert, dans un véritable cri de plaisir.

Xxxxxxxxx

Retombant sur l'oreiller, Duo ressentait des sentiments confus et ambivalents.

De l'euphorie, de la légèreté, un soulagement mais aussi de l'angoisse et de la tristesse.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Comment allait réagir Heero alors qu'il s'était donné à lui ? Peut-être qu'ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se détacherait de lui ? Sans doute ne l'intéresserait-il plus ?

Présentement, l'objet de ses pensées s'était levé, sans attendre, sans geste affectueux envers lui, ce qui contribuait à le faire cogiter ainsi. Durant l'acte, il avait été si doux, si prévenant, si … tendre. Il avait tout fait pour mettre Duo à l'aise, et se préoccupait réellement de son plaisir avant le sien. Il avait fait chavirer son cœur. Il ne pouvait plus nier : des sentiments forts l'habitaient à son encontre, bravant le contrat implicite qu'ils avaient passé. Il était amoureux.

Heero rentra dans la chambre. Il avait été chercher des serviettes, ignorant tout de la tempête qui agitait la tête de son amant. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé durant leur étreinte passionnée s'étaient montré intenses, bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec aucun de ses partenaires. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait autant son amant, qu'il avait autant besoin de le sentir sous ses doigts. Le moindre de ses frémissements et de ses gémissements l'avaient mis dans tous ses états. Et d'habitude, il ne revenait pas dans le lit pour le reprendre dans ses bras, comme il était en train de le faire.

Le soupir de soulagement que Duo poussa quand il posa sa tête sur son torse l'alerta un peu.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si… si. Je… je pensais que tu t'étais enfui.

En temps normal, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie. Répondit-il franchement.

\- Parce que tu le fais d'habitude ?

\- Hn.

\- T'es vraiment un cas.

Duo se mordit la lèvre. S'il lui disait le fond de ses pensées, il le perdrait certainement. Mais il lui était impossible de garder cela pour lui. C'était sans issue dans les deux cas. Il soupira de nouveau et sentit Heero le rapprocher de lui :

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi ces soupirs ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Oh, si si si ! C'était juste… incroyable.

Heero vit son petit ami rougir alors que son cœur avait parlé avant sa tête. Il continua alors :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je vois que tu es tracassé.

\- Mais non, je profite, c'est tout.

\- Duo…

\- Non, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas…

Sa voix se cassa, les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment et il commençait à perdre pied.

\- Duo, je n'ai jamais fait pleurer mes amants, alors je ne sais pas comment réagir là.

\- Si … si je te le dis, tu …tu vas me jeter…

\- Je ne serais pas comme ça avec toi.

Cette affirmation le toucha. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

\- Je… je crois que… je crois que je suis… amoureux… de toi.

Puis, sans laisser Heero réagir, il enchaina, dans un débit rapide :

\- Mais c'est de ta faute, hein ? Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me couvres de tes attentions ? J'ai vécu une journée super, tu m(as fait l'amour d'une manière incroyable, j'aime être avec toi, discuter avec toi, tu me montres que tu tiens à moi, enfin je crois… Alors, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive plus… je n'y arrives plus, mon cœur me fait mal quand je pense à toi… C'est trop dur de faire semblant !

Heero accueillit la semblante déclaration comme une gifle. Il ne pensait pas avoir remué autant de choses dans le cœur du natté. Les choses de l'amour lui étaient inconnus – enfin il le pensait. Abandonné à la naissance, il n'avait jamais eu que peu d'amis. D'un tempérament solitaire, il s'était protégé d'un nouvel abandon en rejetant l'autre dès qu'il avait pu imposer ses choix. Il avait découvert le sexe de manière un peu fortuite, pour voir, et ses partenaires n'avaient jamais suscité en lui le moindre sentiment. Il n'avait surtout pas cherché à en avoir.

Mais avec Duo, c'était différent. Encore une fois, c'était _si_ différent. Ils avaient commencé par avoir une relation amicale, avant même de pousser davantage. Il avait ressenti de l'envie sans la lui imposer toutefois, restant dans l'observation. Mais il ne pouvait nier que dès le départ, leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu.

Il se rendit compte que Duo s'était tu, les larmes lui dévoraient le visage alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux rougis. Alors, il eut un geste étonnant : il lui sécha ses larmes avec sa main. Duo s'en empara et la maintint alors sur sa joue, fermant les yeux sous cette douce caresse.

\- Duo… je… je ne peux exprimer ce que je ne connais pas.

Le jeune étudiant attendit la suite.

\- Ce que je sais… c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Duo sentit son nœud au ventre disparaître et son cœur se gonfler. Il ne le rejetait pas.

\- Alors…alors, on continue ? Tous les deux ?

\- Oui.

Duo s'empara fiévreusement de ses lèvres et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Il devait le remercier comme il se doit…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester toute la soirée, tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Heero, tu ne seras pas toujours là, et au travail, je risque rien. En plus, demain tu te lèves tôt.

\- Je gère.

Duo ne dit plus rien. Heero avait décrété qu'il l'emmènerait et le ramènerait au travail ce soir, histoire d'assurer ces arrières si les deux imbéciles devaient se repointer.

\- Trowa, je te présente Heero, mon…. Mon petit ami.

\- Enchanté, Heero ! Duo a été intarissable sur toi !

Heero regarda le jeune patron du bar d'un œil torve.

\- Bon, ben je vais me changer. A plus tard, Heero !

Il vit Heero s'installer au bar et observer avec méfiance le grand châtain à la mèche rebelle en face de lui. Il allait au moins faire connaissance avec son patron, ce qui n'était pas plus mal !

\- Alors c'est toi, le fameux Heero.

\- Hn.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Une despé.

\- Ca roule.

Pendant qu'il allait lui chercher sa boisson, Heero fit un tour du regard. Il avait à peine fait attention le jour où il avait croisé Duo dans ce même bar. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien. Il était agréable, bien tenu, et très propre. Il vit Duo se mettre au travail très rapidement, avec aisance et professionnalisme. Il repéra aussi, et celui lui plu moins, des regards appuyés sur son amant.

\- est-ce qu'ils sont là ?

\- Hein ? Ah tu veux parler des gaillards d'hier ? Non, pas vu. C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

\- Hn.

\- Tu sais, dans mon bar, je gère.

\- Hn.

\- Bon, Duo avait raison sur un point. T'es pas bavard. Par contre, il s'est trompé sur un autre.

\- Hn ?

Heero le regarda, un sourcil levé :

\- T'es franchement dingue de lui. Ca se voit.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Gronda Heero.

\- Duo lâche toujours des trucs sans se rendre compte. Alors forcément on est au courant de deux-trois choses, rigola Trowa, face à sa tête déconfite.

\- Bon. Je vais rentrer.

\- OK. Je vais le surveiller, t'inquiète pas !

Heero ne répliqua pas mais se sentit piqué dans sa fierté. Oui, c'est vrai, il était inquiet. Une première encore.

Il repéra Duo et avant de partir, lui vola un baiser, le laissant surpris. Il virevolta vers le bar, retournant chercher une commande. Trowa lui indiqua :

\- Il revient te chercher tout à l'heure

\- Oui il m'a dit ! Désolé, il est pas aussi démonstratif d'habitude, justifia Duo, repensant au baiser devant tous les clients.

\- Il marque son territoire.

\- De quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

\- Si toi tu vois rien, lui au moins il est clairvoyant. Il indique à tous les clients et clientes qui te reluquent que tu es déjà pris.

\- C'est une blague ! Y'a personne de ce genre-là. Je le verrais.

\- Tu ne fais pas assez attention aux gens qui t'entourent. C'est évident.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Attends, toi tu vois que la première couche des gens : lui il est pas beau, lui il est gentil. Il te manque la deuxième : cerner les personnages. Tout n'est pas noir ni blanc. Mais tu apprendras… ou pas En tout cas, tu intéresses du monde. Et Heero, lui, il l'a vu.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir une conversation comme ça avec toi. S'éberlua Duo. Bon, j'y retournes.

\- Oui, oui.

Trowa sourit : c'était beau l'innocence. Dangereux, mais beau.

La soirée passa de nouveau très vite. Au moment de partir, le boss interpella Duo :

\- Attends-moi je sors avec toi.

\- Et tu veux pas me tenir la main non plus ? Hey, ça va aller. Et Heero est sûrement déjà arrivé ! Se moqua Duo.

\- Tu rentres tout de suite s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui maman ! Allez, à demain !

Duo sortit, en se frottant et soufflant dans ses mains. Il avait fait pas mal de plonge, et il sentait ses mains se gercer un peu. Pas de voiture devant le bar, Heero avait sans doute un peu de retard. Sachant par où il arriverait, l'étudiant choisit de venir à sa rencontre en marchant. Mais une voix désagréable résonna alors derrière :

\- Oh regarde Tyrell, la tapette est revenue ce soir.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il a pas compris hier.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi ce soir, tu t'enfuis la queue entre les jambes ?

Des rires gras s'élevèrent, faisant monter la colère de leur victime.

\- Franchement, les gars, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de votre peau, là ? Allez bosser, faites quelque chose d'utile, vivez dans votre siècle déjà ! Répondit Duo, d'une voix méprisante.

\- Tiens, tu montres les crocs ? Allez, viens donc voir ! Je supporte pas ta sale gueule !

Duo était cerné : son premier agresseur en avait profité pour se positionner derrière lui, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Il choisit alors de les affronter.

\- Deux contre un, c'est juste minable. Quelle gloire vous en tirerez ?

\- Un PD de moins !

Et le coup partit, atteignant Duo à la lèvre, qui la sentit éclater sous le choc.

\- t'as pas amené ton copain ? Il est où hein ?

Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner :

\- Ici.

Et le fameux Tyrell vola sur le trottoir sous les yeux ébahis du natté. Le deuxième faisait déjà moins le fier, en regardant son pote gisant minable par terre. La deuxième prise fut pour lui, il ne vit même pas le geste se faire qu'il mordait la poussière.

\- C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous vois tourner autour de lui. Gronda Heero, d'une voix intimidante. S'il y a une prochaine fois, je m'arrête pas. Et je connais vos sales tronches.

Il se retourna et prit la main de Duo, encore ahuri.

\- Allez, viens.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et retournèrent à l'appart. Durant le trajet, Duo fixait d'un air étrange Heero qui essayait de se concentrer sur sa conduite :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

\- Tu les as aplati en deux secondes, répondit Duo, d'une voix d'où émanait une certaine admiration.

\- Je suis ceinture noire de judo.

\- Ah ? Ah … ah oui, je comprends alors… Et… Et ça explique aussi les …

Il s'interrompit, visiblemet gêné.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Non, non, oublie.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Mais je te dis… rhaaaa et puis zut ! Tes tablettes de chocolat…

Duo se sentit rougir encore plus. Il avait encore les sensations du corps de son amant qui fourmillait dans ses mains.

Un petit rire retentit, dissipant la gêne du jeune étudiant.

\- Je fais attention à m'entretenir.

\- C'est très réussi …

L'ambiance s'était détendue. Duo était soulagé. Avec la rouste qu'ils avaient reçue, ils n'allaient pas les revoir de sitôt. Arrivés à l'appartement, Heero retint Duo avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui :

\- Attends, laisse-moi te soigner.

\- Me soigner ? Ah, ça ? Non, c'est rien.

Sa lèvre était simplement coupée, l'entaille n'était pas profonde.

\- Je dois vérifier si tout va bien.

\- C'est ta seule motivation ?

\- Oui.

\- Ecoute, ça va aller. On verra demain, si c'est pas mieux. Va te coucher, je me sens déjà coupable de faire veiller si tard.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Histoire de sentiments

_**Histoire … de sentiments**_

Les jours suivants ne favorisèrent pas les rencontres. Heero était de journée tous les jours suivants et Duo de soir. Le réveillon approchant, il donna un sérieux coup de main au bar pour qu'il revête ses habits de fête, et le soir du travail, c'était un marathon de nuit qu'il accomplit.

La rentrée se fit qu'ils s'étaient seulement revus à la sauvette, juste quelques minutes. Duo était frustré.

\- Alors, raconte ! Ca a avancé avec Heero ?

Un blush aux joues renseigna la curiosité de Qatre.

\- Eh bah voilà ! Alors, t'as aimé ?

\- Bon sang, mais tu as un peu de pudeur ? Pourquoi tu penses que je t'en parlerais ? Se récria son ami.

\- Parce que en général on aime bien comparer ses premières fois, histoire de voir où se situe notre coup. Et j'ai de l'expérience. Fit Quatre, dans un clin d'œil.

\- je ne suis pas « en général » et ce genre de choses, je le garde pour moi. Affirma Duo, sans hésiter.

\- Oh, répondit Quatre, un peu déçu. Dis-moi au moins si c'était bien.

\- Oui.

\- Et … tu as avancé sur le sujet avec Heero ?

\- Quel sujet ?

\- Bah, votre couple, tout ça.

\- On ne recule pas, en tout cas. Même si c'est pas encore ça.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je me disais bien aussi que tu semblais vraiment épanoui.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Tu es un vrai livre ouvert, Duo. On sait tout de suite comment on va te trouver.

\- T'exagères !

\- A peine !

Tout en discutant, ils s'engagèrent dans le bâtiment scientifique, siège des études des chimistes, biologistes et autres mathématiciens, futurs ingénieurs.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait là ?

\- J'ai prêté un de mes livres à un ex. Je viens juste le récupérer. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Expliqua Quatre. Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Il planta Duo dans le hall central. Celui-ci, pour patienter, s'assit alors sur un banc. Ce hall respirait la science : des plantes se mélangeaient allègrement avec des structures métalliques. Le bâtiment était récent. Des grandes verrières composaient son entrée et laissaient passer le soleil par grands rayons. C'était très agréable et Duo se laissa réchauffer par les rais de lumière sur son visage.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il entendait. Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, et de la fumée commença à se dégager de l'étage, juste au-dessus d'où il se trouvait. Une forte odeur de brûlé le prit aux narines et il se leva, cherchant la raison de ce vacarme.

Des étudiants hurlants sortaient par dizaine des salles de sciences. En à peine quelques secondes, la panique avait pris la place du silence. Face à cette marée, humaine, confus, Duo n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il devait trouver Quatre.

\- Quatre ? Quatre ? Où tu es ?

Un second fracas se fit entendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il prit peur : les verrières se fissuraient, et des bris de verre commençaient à tomber par centaine. Quand la fissure atteignit le mur, il sut qu'il lui fallait sortir. Sans tarder.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. En cherchant Quatre, il s'était éloigné de l'entrée. Sa cavalcade lui semblait interminable et il arrivait à doubler d'autres étudiants en fuite. Presque arrivé devant l'entrée, un énième fracas se fit entendre puis ce fut le trou noir.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Heero regardait ses collègues courir dans les couloirs. Les téléphones sonnaient dans tous les sens et les ambulances arrivaient à plusieurs. Une énorme explosion avait eu lieu dans la salle de chimie de l'IUT voisin et en cette période de reprise étudiante, le bilan risquait d'être très lourd. Alors qu'il allait terminer sa journée, il garda sa blouse pour aider ses collègues aux urgences.

\- Mais où allons-nous tous les mettre ? Hurlait une infirmière.

\- Libérez les boxs ! Ceux qui peuvent monter dans les chambres libres doivent être transférés sans attendre, exigea le chef de service. Heero, salle 1 ! Tracy, avec lui ! Formez des équipes, et faites au mieux La situation est exceptionnelle et nous avons besoin de vos compétences !

Chaque médecin et interne savait ce qu'il fallait faire, sauf les nouveaux. Même s'il n'avait jamais vécu une situation d'urgence, Heero avait potassé : il ne sentait pas pris au dépourvu.

Les premiers brancards rentraient, transportant des blessés plus ou moins graves. La première des tâches des infirmières était de répartir les victimes en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures. Heero inspira, souffla, et se jeta dans la mêlée.

Xxxxxxxx

Heero soupira sur une chaise laissée vide dans la salle de repos. Il se refaisait le film des dernières heures, intenses. Les gravats étaient encore en cours de déblaiement. Le plan Orsec avait été déclenché et d'autres collègues sont arrivés à la rescousse, prenant la relève, lui permettant de souffler. Des ambulances ont été redirigés vers d'autres établissements hospitaliers, pour supporter la charge. Ils avaient estimé le carnage à une dizaine de morts et une vingtaine de disparus pour le moment mais les recherches continuaient.

Heero essayait de faire abstraction du brouhaha du couloir mais les gémissements des malades étaient nombreux. Il vit un jeune étudiant errer, semblant chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Il interpellait les infirmières qui passaient.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche mon ami. S'il vous plait, je l'ai perdu dans l'accident. Aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

La voix était poignante, ce jeune garçon avait été visiblement lui aussi blessé dans l'effondrement. Une grande entaille courait de son front vers son menton. Et elle n'avait pas encore été soignée. Alors qu'il se leva pour lui proposer de le faire, il l'entendit continuer :

\- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. C'est un garçon, avec une grande natte…

Heero se figea. Une grande natte. Un garçon. Etudiant. D'un bond, il agrippa le bras du garçon qui déambulait toujours et le fit se retourner :

\- Qui cherches-tu ?

\- Je … je cherche mon ami, répondit le garçon, complètement confus.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

Heero essaya de contrôler le vent de panique qui commença à s'emparer de lui, et il serra un peu plus le bras du blessé :

\- A..Aïe, vous…vous me faites mal.

Gêné, il relâcha le bras du jeune garçon et répéta :

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Dites-moi son nom s'il vous plait.

\- C'est … C'est Duo.

\- Non…. Tu mens ! Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas !

L'invective réveilla Quatre – car c'était lui – d'un seul coup. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la colère du médecin qu'il avait en face de lui puis les pièces du puzzle se dessinèrent devant lui :

\- Vous êtes Heero…

\- Oui. Où est Duo ? Pourquoi était-il dans ce bâtiment ?

\- Il … m'a accompagné… expliqua Quatre, se sentant vraiment coupable. Il devait … m'attendre dans le hall. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, tout avait disparu. Il y avait de la fumée partout, je n'ai pas pu le retrouver.

\- Il s'est peut-être enfui. Tenta Heero, retrouvant d'espoir.

\- Il ne répond pas à mes messages…

Heero vit en effet le téléphone dans la main de Quatre, fissuré mais en état de marche. Il sentit son ventre se tordre, à en devenir douloureux, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Dans le hall. Il n'était pas loin de l'entrée. S'il a vraiment été pris dans l'effondrement, il avait dû arriver dans les premiers. Il fit les box un à un, suivi de Quatre, qui ne disait plus rien. A chaque box, il avait un coup au cœur. Il avait juste envie de hurler. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Pas comme ça.

Et il le vit. Branché, intubé, allongé dans ce lit blanc. Sa natte pendait sur le côté, à moitié défaite. Une infirmière vérifiait ses constantes. Le voyant arrivé, elle lui dit :

\- Un problème, docteur Yuy ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il répondit d'uen voix aussi assuré que possible :

\- Non… Non. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est stable. L'œdème cérébral semble ne plus évoluer. La nuit sera décisive pour ce patient.

Sous le regard ébahi de l'infirmière, il prit le tabouret qui se trouvait à proximité puis le rapprocha de la tête de lit. S'asseyant, il dit à l'infirmière :

\- Je reste ici pour le moment. Si on a besoin de moi, prévenez que je suis là.

Puis il l'oublia totalement, occultant la présence de quiconque dans la pièce. Il ne vit pas l'infirmière s'en aller, un air d'incompréhension total au visage, ni Quatre les regarder tous les deux, avec un air d'une profonde tristesse.

Il prit la main de Duo et murmura :

\- Duo…Je suis là. Je t'ai retrouvé. Alors reviens vite.

Puis il se tut et ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il priait. Il ne savait pas vers qui diriger sa demande, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait croire. Croire qu'on allait le libérer de cette terrible souffrance qui commençait à s'emparer de son cœur.

Xxxxxxxx

Le jour renaissait à travers les stores de la chambre. Heero s'était finalement assoupi sur le lit, la main toujours dans celle de son petit ami. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, Quatre avait fini par expliquer le pourquoi du comment, pour qu'on les laisse tranquille.

La lumière le réveilla tout à fait. Il reprit pied avec la réalité, cette odeur de désinfectant, le bip des appareils médicaux, les va et vient dans les couloirs. Et il tenait toujours sa main. La veille au soir, il avait longtemps prié. Il lui avait parlé aussi pour qu'il revienne. Il avait compris.

Toute cette souffrance, cette impression que son ventre se déchirait, cette angoisse qui s'emparait de lui, l'air qui lui avait manqué quand il avait su que Duo avait été pris dans l'explosion. Tant de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu _avant_.

Cette fois-ci, il avait bien compris.

Il l'aimait.

 _A suivre_


	11. Chapitre 11 - Histoire d'une fin

_**Histoire… d'une fin**_

\- Heero, je suis capable de marcher.

\- Tu dois prendre ce fauteuil si tu veux sortir.

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton truc de vieux.

\- Donc tu restes là.

\- Non, jamais ! Laisse-moi sortir !

Mais le médecin resta inflexible. Un fauteuil, sinon rien.

\- Ok, OK. Purée t'es dur en affaires. Mais une fois la porte franchie, je te préviens : JE ME LEVE !

\- Oui, oui.

Duo s'installa sur la chaise roulante que lui proposait son compagnon devant lui. Enfin, c'était le jour de la délivrance. Après quelques jours dans le coma, il avait doucement repris ses esprits, devenant un des miraculés de l'explosion, qui avait fait 35 morts et une cinquantaine de blessés. Il frissonna en pensant qu'il avait bien failli y rester. Il s'était pris un pan de mur sur la tête, qui avait coupé court à sa fuite et envoyé direct aux urgences.

Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave et il savait qu'il avait eu une chance énorme.

Le jour de son réveil, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Heero. Heero dont il vit le soulagement dans son regard. Et autre chose aussi mais il n'avait pas su définir quoi. Cela lui rappela le sermon de Trowa. Son petit ami s'était montré exemplaire. Aux petits soins, il avait veillé sans relâche à son confort et à son rétablissement.

Quatre était tombé dans ses bras, pleurant de soulagement et de honte, s'excusant sans s'arrêter d'avoir failli le tuer. Mais Duo l'avait vite rassuré : ce qui était écrit était écrit. Il n'était coupable de rien. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait chez lui, avec l'autorisation du médecin. Il devait encore se ménager quelques jours avant de reprendre quelque activité que ce soit mais Heero avait posé des vacances pour rester avec lui. Il en avait été surpris mais aussi très reconnaissant. Celui-ci lui simplifiait grandement la vie.

Sa mère était repartie, non sans mal, avec le gage qu'il était bien entouré et que l'on s'occuperait bien de lui. Heero lui avait raconté son arrivée, hurlante et sanglotante dans les urgences. Même si la peine et la tristesse étaient leur lot chaque jour, une espèce de théâtralité exagérée émanait de sa mère, et Duo n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Ils lui avaient volontairement caché leur lien, pour ne pas en rajouter. Mais Duo soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir déjà deviné.

Trowa était venu le voir, et gardait son contrat au chaud. Un vrai boss en or et un ami qui sera vite précieux. Duo était touché de tant de sollicitude autour de lui, POUR lui.

Cet accident lui avait ouvert les yeux, sur le lien qui le liait à ses nouveaux amis. Il commençait à comprendre l'importance de l'engagement, du don de soi : une amitié se construit, s'entretient, se préserve. Il était capable, lui, d'avoir des vrais amis finalement. Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur…

Quant à Heero…

Heero avait craqué. Après son réveil, Duo vit pour la première fois des larmes dévaler de son visage, et un doux – un vrai – sourire apparaître sur sa bouche. Après cela, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui avouer qu'il avait compris que les sentiments qui l'animaient étaient forts – il n'en doutait pas – mais aussi qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, et qu'il l'aimait. De tout son être, de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces.

Le natté avait mis du temps à assimiler tout cela. Mais quand il eut compris qu'Heero l'acceptait pleinement dans sa vie, il pleura lui aussi. De joie.

Enfin, l'amour prenait ses droits.

 _ **Fin.**_

Merci à tous les lecteurs / lectrices qui sont parvenues jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que la meilleure récompense d'une fanficeuse, ce sont les petits scribouilles que vous pouvez laisser en cliquant sur le bouton review ! "J'aime - J'aime pas" je prends tout et les explications avec ! Et il n'y a pas à dire, ça incite drôlement à continuer !

A très vite pour la suite de mon histoire en cours "Le Favori" !


End file.
